Merci maman
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Harry n'avait pas eut une vie joyeuse avant sa rencontre avec l'amour de sa vie, mais un drame viendra les séparer. Heureusement que maman veille sur son petit faon et ce n'est pas la Mort qui dira le contraire. ThéoxHarry, Time-travel, Puissant!Harry. OS.


Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! Cette fois sur un voyage temporel, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur ce thème, j'ai d'ailleurs un autre OS relativement similaire en cours d'écriture (va savoir quand je le finirais…).

Petite note de début cependant : on m'a fait remarquer que certains OS auraient mérité d'être plus développé : j'en suis consciente, certains passent rapidement sur beaucoup de points qu'il aurait été intéressant d'approfondir. Mais le problème c'est que je me connais, si je l'avais fait, vous auriez pu faire une croix sur la fin ! Donc je préfère vous sortir un OS finit que quelques chapitre sans suite (et surtout sans fin!)

Voilà, voilà ! Cette histoire est un peu tristoune sur les bords aussi (je préviens pour les sensibles, ça m'es déjà arrivé de fondre en larmes au milieu d'un amphi alors que ma prof parlait de neurones et de courants électriques, allez vous trouver une excuse avec ça…)

Bon, j'arrête de blablater, place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Merci maman**

Harry était posé dans son salon, dévisageant son invité. A sa décharge, il était actuellement assis en face de Drago Malefoy, LE Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi (en dehors de feu Voldy-chou), sa Némésis, le connard de blondinet arrogant ! Il aurait pu continuer longtemps mais décida de s'arrêter là. Avant, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas prit le temps de savoir ce que lui voulait le blondinet, mais ça, c'était avant une certaine Justine Astar, la charmante psychologue née de moldus qui avait prit son temps pour démonter point par point l'ensemble de sa vie à coup de questions qui lui avait fait remettre en cause l'ensemble de son existence :

Pourquoi… avait-elle commencé… tes parents n'ont pas fait de testament ? Sirius n'a pas eu de procès alors que même Bellatrix y a eut droit ? Dumbledore a-t-il laisser un enfant sachant marcher sur le perron d'une porte ? Sans même rencontrer la famille ? Sans fournir de papiers d'identité ? Sans que personne ne viennent te parler de tes parents ? Du monde magique ? Et Remus ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu te voir ? Pourquoi les premiers sorciers que tu as rencontré étaient des pro-Dumbledore et anti-Serpentard ? Et Hagrid ? Sérieusement ? Même Rogue aurait été mieux !Personne ne s'est soucié de te voir si petit et maigre ? Un artefact recherché par Voldemort était en même temps que toi à Poudlard ? Trois premières années ont pu passer des protections sensés arrêter un sorcier aguerrit ? L'a-t-on renvoyé chez des gens chez qui il était visiblement malheureux ? Personne ne s'est étonné qu'il y ait des barreaux à sa fenêtre ? Des verrous à sa porte avec une charretière ? Personne ne s'est alarmé que des enfants soient pétrifiés du côté du ministère ? Et les parents ? Et personne n'a rien fait quand il avait été accusé ? Et pourquoi personne ne s'est posé de questions quand il a fugué ? Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas demandé un procès à Sirius ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre au QG comme Ron et Hermione ? Pourquoi Rogue avait été un tel connard avec lui ? Et Dumbledore quand il l'avait ignoré ? Pourquoi personne ne l'a écouté quand il disait que ce n'était pas lui mais Dobby ou encore pour cette histoire de Détraqueurs ? Sachant que Hagrid n'avait rien eut comme les jumeaux en faisant de la magie devant son cousin ? Et que faisaient des Détraqueurs dans un quartier Moldu ? Et Ombrage ? Elle l'a quand même torturé. Et elle oubliait sa participation forcée dans un Tournois mortel sans que personne ne cherche à le sauver ! Et le psy pour avoir vu un camarade mourir ? Et Voldy renaître accessoirement ?

Bon, il en oubliait sûrement mais à sa décharge, il avait craqué lors de sa cinquième année. Là, il avait confronté ses _anciens_ amis. Il était tombé des nues et avait découvert plusieurs choses troublantes, entre autre : un compte en banque vidé régulièrement par la matrone Weasley, son supposé meilleur ami et sa _très chère_ femme… Il avait d'ailleurs découvert avec dépit que James Sirius et Lily Luna n'étaient pas ses enfants et de la pire des manières. Lorsqu'il avait voulut faire de James l'héritier des maisons des Potter et des Black les bagues d'Héritiers l'avait rejeté. Abasourdit, il avait fait un test de lignée et au vu des résultats, Ginnevra avait été reniée tout comme James Sirius et Lily Luna par la magie familiale, seul restait Albus Severus et lui. Il était partit vivre avec Andromeda et Teddy, en profitant sachant que Ginnevra et son filleul ne s'étaient jamais supporté. Tout cela s'était passé après la rentrée à Poudlard d'Albus Severus. Harry se recentra sur la fouine blonde :

_ Théodore Nott ? Celui avec les cheveux brun et les yeux bleu ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi est-il à Azkaban s'il est si innocent que ça ?

_ Théo est de santé fragile, il n'a jamais été un mangemort, son père était âgé, il n'a donc pas remis le masque au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi on l'a arrêté pour être un mangemort, ils ont bien du voir qu'il n'a pas la marque ?

_ Franchement, Potiche ! Théo en prison et bientôt mort à qui crois-tu que va revenir son énorme fortune ?

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Lui qui pensait que le gouvernement était enfin sain, il s'était lourdement trompé ! Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le blond. Il avait perdu de sa superbe depuis la fin de Poudlard, lui qui était destiné à une brillante carrière au Ministère… Le brun prit quelques secondes pour y penser, mais… il voulait connaître son monde, celui de la magie. Andromeda avait été horrifiée par son manque de savoir sur le sujet et il s'était sentit bien bête quand elle lui avait posé des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas la réponse alors que selon elle tous les enfants sorciers le savaient. S'il acceptait de libérer Nott, ses amis rembourseraient leurs dettes en lui apprenant toutes ces choses, Meda n'était plus toute jeune et commençait à fatiguer, de plus, même si elle était l'aînée elle n'avait pas été élevée comme Héritière de sa Maison, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne savait pas et que personne dans son entourage proche ne pouvait lui apprendre. Bien, il avait un marché à leur proposer.

 _Plus tard…_

Théo ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond vert d'eau dans lequel se prélassaient des dragon asiatiques. Bien, il n'était ni chez lui, ni à l'infirmerie et encore moins à Azkaban. Peut-être chez Drago ?

_ Théo ?

Le sus-nommé tourna les yeux vers son ami Blaise, ce dernier le regardait de manière inquiète.

_ Tu vas bien ? Madame Pomfresh, il est réveillé !

_ Je suis là mon petit. Fit la vieille dame en arrivant.

Elle mit immédiatement son ami dehors avant de s'occuper de lui. Il appris ainsi que ses amis Serpentards avaient fait une alliance avec Potter pour le sortir d'Azkaban. Heureusement il n'avait pas été exposé aux détraqueurs, vu qu'il était en attente de procès, une mesure prise pour faire plaisir au Sauveur qui l'avait réclamé après l'emprisonnement abusif de son parrain. Ainsi, il se trouvait chez Harry Potter, ce dernier l'accueillait de plein gré avec comme argument que le ministère ne se risquerait pas à venir arrêter quelqu'un dans sa maison, il restait le sorcier le plus puissant et influant de sa génération tout de même ! Bon. Au moins était-il en sécurité…

 _Les jours passèrent…_

_ Bonjour, je suis Teddy Lupin, 20 ans, le filleul de Bambi...

*Grommellements inaudibles de Potter*

_ … Et voici Albus Potter, 12 ans, son fils.

_ Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi, Albus. Fit doucement Théo.

_ Par Scorp' j'imagine ? Fit le jeune brun. Il m'a aussi parlé de toi, je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

_ Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous rencontrer les garçons.

 _Tranquillement…_

_ Je suis heureux que tu t'entendes si bien avec les garçons et Meda. Fit doucement Harry.

_ J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille aimante comme la tienne et de pouvoir avoir mon propre enfant. Lui répondit tout aussi doucement Théo.

Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Ils étaient assis dans la balancelle du jardin, observant les étoiles. Deux ans que Théo vivait avec eux et c'était les deux meilleurs années de sa vie…

_ Et… hum… tu as quelqu'un ?

_ Non, je… je préfère les garçons… je…

_ Je pourrais être ce quelqu'un… ?

Les deux garçons devinrent aussi rouge que des tomates. Plus loin, une oreille à rallonge dans sa main et ses amis Pansy, Blaise et Daphnée ainsi que sa femme Astoria collés à lui, Drago soupira. Bon sang, ces deux-là étaient de véritables boulets… c'est pas demain qu'ils leur annonceraient qu'il était parrain d'un petit Potter-Nott…

_ Ce sera moi le parrain, marmonna le mulâtre.

_ Dans tes rêves Zabini… Répliqua le blond.

 _Encore et encore…_

_ Franchement Potiche ! Tu aurais pu trouver un prénom plus classe à ton fils ! Prends exemple sur moi… rayonna Drago à l'anniversaire des 17 ans de Scorpius.

_ Je t'emmerde Mauvaise foi… Normalement il aurait du s'appeler Severus Sirius Potter, mais vu les hauts cris de la famille de belettes j'ai préféré épargner ma santé mentale.

_ Et pour James et Lily ? Demanda Pansy. Nan, parce que, vraiment, c'est hyper glauque…

_ Je sais, soupira l'ancien Griffondor, ça devait être Léo Harry et Amaryllis Ginny, mais pareil, j'ai été agressé vocalement avec comme argument que 'voyons Harry, le peuple sorcier s'attend à ce qu'ils s'appellent ainsi', comme si ça m'intéressait de vouloir contenter tous ces moutons…

_ Eh bien, je vois que finalement le mauvais goût vient du côté belette… ça m'étonne même pas… Heureusement que ton fils a prit principalement de toi ! Conclut Drago sous l'air blasé de son propre enfant.

 _De plus en plus vite…_

_ Alors ? Il va bien ? Demanda anxieusement un Harry au bord des larmes au médicomage qui avait prit son fiancé en charge. Teddy et Albus se serrant contre lui, Andromeda près de son petit-fils.

_ Oui, tout va bien, entrez nous allons en discuter.

Le Sauveur ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se rua sur son compagnon. Quand Albus entra ses parents (pour lui Théo était bien plus maternel que Ginny ne le serait jamais…), enfin, ses parents rayonnaient de joie. Son père se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire :

_ Venez là les garçons, nous avons une grande nouvelle.

_ Vous préférez un petit Léo ou une petite Amaryllis ? Demanda doucement l'alité.

_ Un bébé ! Sursauta Albus. Vous allez avoir un bébé ! Ted tu entends ? C'est génial !

_ J'entends oui, sourit grandement le métamorphomage.

_ Félicitation. Se réjouit Meda.

_ On peut toucher ? Demanda Teddy en désignant le ventre de Théo.

Le médicomage observa la petite famille regroupée autour de la future addition. Il sourit, attendrit par le bonheur qui irradiait d'eux.

 _Jusqu'au jour où tout bascula…_

Harry rentra en avance de sa séance du Magenmagot. D'habitude, il s'attardait pour discuter avec ses amis de la séance et de ses résultats, mais là, il était épuisé… Depuis que Drago lui donnait des cours sur le monde magique il avait repris sa place de Lord Potter-Black, du côté des Conservateurs, ce qui en avait choqué plus d'un. Harry fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua le silence pesant dans la maison. Étrange… pourtant Meda devrait être en cuisine à cette heure avec Théo, Teddy devrait être rentré depuis une heure et être en train de discuter avec Albus qui avait son après-midi de libre. Il posa son sac et son manteau et attrapa sa baguette avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il se figea sur le seuil. Là pièce auparavant brillante de propreté était souillée de sang, les corps sans vie de Théo et Andromeda reposaient sur le sol, le ventre de son amour où grandissait leur enfant déchiqueté. Morts. Il se dirigea en larmes vers l'endroit où devaient être Teddy et Albus mais c'est le même spectacle macabre qui l'accueillit. Non. Pourquoi ? Il sentit sa magie réagir, reflétant sont désespoir et sa haine. Il vit un mouvement, deux ombres qui fuyaient. Il sentit sa magie bouillir. Oui, elle aussi voulait du sang, celui de leurs ennemis. Il s'élança, tua sans états d'âmes la première ombre d'un expelliarmus si puissant que sa baguette se fissura. La seconde ombre parvint à sortir non sans qu'il lui arrache le bras d'un second expelliarmus tout aussi puissant. Il jura quand il la vit transplaner.

 _Le lendemain…_

Drago observait le procès de Weaslette avec des yeux aussi froids que la glace. Hier, quatre membres de sa famille étaient morts. Son fils était inconsolable. Il comptait demander Albus en mariage le mois prochain. Il ne parlait même pas de Harry, le brun avait vu son monde s'effondrer en une seconde. Quand les aurors étaient venu, ils l'avaient interrogé et avaient eu du mal à croire qu'il ait pu tuer quelqu'un avec un sortilège de désarmement. C'était pourtant le cas. Il avait tué Ronald Weasley et arraché le bras de Ginnevra Weasley. Cela avait créé des remous dans la famille de belettes, Molly étant la seule à être du côté de sa fille, les autres avaient étaient écœurés. La mère d'Albus allait finir sa vie à Azkaban, mais à quel prix ?

 _Quatre ans plus tard…_

Pansy regarda tristement celui qu'elle avait finit par considérer comme un ami. Harry Potter n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ils avaient bien essayé de lui redonner goût à la vie, mais le petit brun était trop enfoncé dans son désespoir pour ça… Elle se tourna vers Drago. Depuis quatre ans son fils allait un peu mieux même si ses sourires étaient encore trop rares.

_ Peut-être… commença-t-elle. Peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser partir.

Le blond soupira. Depuis ce jour tragique le brun se plongeait dans l'apprentissage de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, tentant d'oublier… sans grand succès. Oui, peut-être devaient-ils le laisser partir ? Ils avaient essayé de le sauver, mais ils se rendaient compte de plus en plus que c'était égoïste de leurs parts. Harry était déjà mort intérieurement, il n'avait plus sa place parmi eux. On l'attendait ailleurs. Pansy étouffa un sanglot. Elle allait encore perdre un membre de leur famille. Ce soir-là, Harry Potter s'endormit pour ne plus jamais se réveiller… dans ce futur qui n'existait désormais plus.

 _Quelque part...  
_

_ Maman ?

_ Bonjour mon chéri. Sourit une belle rousse au petit brun qui l'avait interpellé.

_ Je suis mort ?

_ Pas exactement, mon bébé… je dois te parler du sort que je t'ai lancé avant de mourir.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais lancé de protection, je savais que personne ne pouvais survivre au sort de la mort, alors j'ai activé un rituel ancien. A ta mort, cela ramènerait ton âme peu de temps après ma mort.

_ Je vais redevenir un bébé ?!

_ C'est ça, rigola doucement sa mère.

_ Mais, et tout ce qui s'est passé… ?

_ Ça n'existe plus, cette ligne de temps a été détruite à ta mort et va se réécrire à ta résurrection.

_ Donc, je vais pouvoir sauver tout le monde… mais Teddy, Albus et notre bébé…

_ Leurs âmes sont lié à toi. C'est un cadeau que m'a fait la Mort pour l'avoir déjouée, comme les frères Peverell. Quand tu auras un enfant, ce sera dans l'ordre Teddy, Albus et votre bébé.

_ Merci maman, tu es la meilleure. Fit le brun, les yeux pleins de larmes.

_ Je t'en prie mon bébé, tout pour que tu sois heureux. Sourit-elle à son fils.

_ Mais du coup, comment ais-je survécu ?

_ Tu as fait de la magie instinctive mélangée à de la magie familiale, lors de notre mort à ton père et moi, toute notre magie est allée vers toi au lieu de retourner à Magia directement. Tu as appelé nos magies et, combinées à la tienne, elles ont pu repousser le sort de mort qui est retourné à l'envoyeur.

_ Je comprend, en fait je n'y ai pas survécu.

_ Non, mais dans l'action tu as été blessé par un éclat de mur qui t'a donné ta cicatrice et le morceau d'âme de Voldemort s'est infiltré par là, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'effaçait pas.

_ Mais, il y a donc un moyen pour que je ne devienne pas un Horcruxe ?

_ Oui. Quand tu vas revenir tu auras le niveau de magie que tu avais à ta mort, soit ton plein potentiel. Utilise ça pour repousser le morceau d'âme et le diriger vers un objet quelconque.

_ Donc, je ne serais plus lié à ce fou ?

_ C'est ça. Par contre, tu seras toujours Fourchelangue.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Je sais, tu pensais que cette capacité te venait de Voldemort, mais elle a toujours été en toi, depuis ta naissance. Seuls ton père, Sirius et moi étions au courant. La lignée de Serpentard se le transmet de manière héréditaire grâce à un sort qu'il a lancé sur son sang mais sinon ce don apparaît de manière aléatoire dans la population magique.

_ D'accord, merci pour tout ça maman.

_ Au plaisir mon bébé, il va falloir y aller maintenant. Une dernière chose avant, la Mort souhaite que tu récupère les trois reliques des frères Peverell et les conservent. Pourras-tu faire ça ?

_ Je le ferais. Au revoir maman, embrasse papa pour moi.

La jolie rousse sourit à son fils alors que l'obscurité les engloutissaient.

_ Je t'aime mon bébé. Souffla-t-elle une dernière fois alors que la vision de son enfant s'emplissait de vert.

Le petit brun fut quelques instants déboussolé, regardant à travers les barreaux de son lit le corps sans vie de sa maman et l'ombre qui fuyait par la fenêtre. Une autre ombre se dirigeait vers lui, il puisa donc au plus profond de sa magie, la repoussant tant bien que mal vers le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence, une peluche de lapin qui était dans son lit. Ha ! Si Voldy-chou apprenait qu'il mettait des bouts de son âme dans de mignonnes peluches de lapin il en ferait un ulcère. Jusque-là, il espérait juste que le bout d'âme ne posséderait pas la peluche, ce serait définitivement flippant. Lapinou-Voldy et ses mangemorts ! Héhé ! Il allait se la ressortir celle-là quand il serait déprimé !

Du bruit se fit entendre et il vit son professeur de potion arriver et commencer à pleurer en serrant sa maman. Mmm… où était donc Siri… bordel ! Cet idiot allait courir après Peter sans même venir le voir ! Pff… vous parlez d'un parrain en carton ! Il se concentra sur le lien magique qui le reliait à son parrain, comme son Théo le lui avait appris. Aah, son adorable Théo, il allait pouvoir le sauver, le retrouver et le protéger ! Il avait hâte et en même temps pas vraiment, après tout il passerait pour un véritable pédophile tant que son amour ne serait pas majeur… Harry se secoua, parrain d'occasion d'abord, pensée philosophique après. Il trouva rapidement son lien de parrainage et envoya une fort sentiment de détresse vers Patmol. Il fut ravie de le voir débouler à peine une minute plus tard.

Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en tendant les bras et en écoutant la conversation des deux hommes :

_ Tu l'as trahit, Black !

_ Je te dit que ce n'était pas moi, Rogue ! Je peux même t'en faire un serment, là, moi Sirius Black jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je n'était pas le gardien du secret des Potter, que c'était Peter Pettigrow et que je n'ai pas vendu James et Lily Potter à Voldemort ! Maintenant, pousses-toi de mon chemin !

Severus fut forcé d'accepter quand il vit que le serment était effectif. Il regarda son ennemi prendre le fils de Lily dans ses bras et le cajoler. Les grands yeux vert mouillés se tournèrent vers lui et le morveux se mit à gémir des 'eeeevvuuuuusss' larmoyants en tendant les bras vers lui. Sirius et Severus se regardèrent en chien de faïence, faisant pester intérieurement le brun, bon sang, ces deux-là avaient la vitesse de réaction d'un Boursoufle mort !

_ eeevvuuussss, aaammmoooooolll, moooo'yyyyyy… continu-t-il à gémir.

_ Bon, visiblement mon filleul t'apprécie.

Le potioniste ne dit rien mais il était quand même touché au fond de lui. Lily avait parlé de lui à son fils au point qu'il le reconnaisse et le réclame au même titre que le cabot et le loup...

_ Peu importe, on est pas en sécurité ici, on doit partir ! Se réveilla finalement Severus.

_ Où ?

_ Poudlard, prenons la cheminée, on va dans mes quartiers.

Harry aurait pu embrasser son professeur tant il lui était reconnaissant de leur éviter la désagréable vu du sale rat qui devait traîner dehors, attendant de pouvoir accuser Sirius. Il vit son parrain lancer un sort avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les flammes. Severus haussa un sourcil un fois chez lui.

_ J'ai activé le fidelius mortem, afin que personne ne puisse entrer autre que moi vu que je suis l'exécuteur testamentaire.

_ Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose d'intelligent…

Ah ça ! Harry était parfaitement d'accord avec lui.

_ Da ! Fit-il pour le montrer.

_ Ouais bon ça va Bambi, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Bouda l'animagus. Pff, si son filleul se mettait à être de l'avis de la chauve-souris plus rien n'allait !

Harry sourit, pour l'instant il avait réussit à garder les deux hommes loin de la mort de ses parents, nul doute qu'ils ne seront pas d'aussi bonne humeur dans les jours qui viendront.

 _Le lendemain..._

Harry avait retrouvé avec plaisir Moony qu'il avait quitté juste quand Dumbledore avait voulu voir les deux derniers maraudeurs pour décider de son avenir, il avait alors réclamé Severus et Remus, pensant qu'il souhaitait juste un câlin, l'avait approché du potioniste qu'il avait par la suite refusé de lâcher. Raison pour laquelle il se trouvait sur ses genoux dans le bureau de Dumby, entouré par un Sirius boudeur et un Remus sceptique (sans parler de l'humeur massacrante du professeur de potion).

_ Bien, mes garçons, nous allons pouvoir discuter du placement du jeune Harry.

_ C'est tout vu, Professeur, il vient habiter avec Moony et moi !

_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… fit le vieux directeur. Je pensais l'envoyer chez sa tante moldue, il ser…

_ Pétunia ?! S'écria Severus. Vous n'y pensez pas, cette horrible bonne femme hait la magie et Lily plus que tout au monde ! Comment pensez-vous qu'elle va traiter celui qui représente tout ce qu'elle déteste sur terre ?

_ Allons, allons, Severus, vous exagérez…

_ Je n'exagère pas ! Des sombrals prendraient mieux soin de ce gamin que cette mégère !

_ Il dit vrai, Albus, Lily et James ont fait un testament dans lequel ils disent bien que en aucun cas la garde de leur fils ne doit être confié à sa sœur. Martela Sirius.

_ Elle a même rajoutée que Vous-savez-qui prendrait mieux soin de son enfant qu'elle. Et ça sur le testament… Rajouta Remus.

Le vieil homme soupira avant de se tourner vers l'enfant :

_ Et toi bonhomme, veux-tu aller vivre avec ta tante ?

_ Na !

_ Oh, il a dit 'da', c'est qu'il est d'accord ? Demanda Sirius d'une petite voix.

_ Il a dit 'na', abrutit de cabot ! Répliqua Severus.

_ Avec qui tu veux être Harry ? Demanda gentiment Remus.

_ Mol ! Moo'y ! Evus ! Fit le petit bout, sur de lui. Il regarda ensuite le vieux barbu et se mit à pleurnicher en se collant au potioniste : Chant ! Fit-il envers le directeur.

_ Chant ? Répéta bêtement ce dernier.

_ Mé ! Fit encore le petit Harry.

_ Mé ? Demanda Moony. Chant ? Mé ? Méchant ?

_ Viiiiii… pleura-t-il de plus belle.

_ Eh bien visiblement il ne vous aime pas beaucoup, Professeur. Fit un Sirius tout sourire.

Albus soupira. Bien, il avait visiblement perdu cette bataille.

_ Dans ce cas, messieurs, je déposerais dès demain un papier au ministère vous désignant tous les trois comme tuteurs du jeune Harry.

_ Tous les trois ?! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

_ Oui. Vous vous compléterez parfaitement, c'est soit ça, soit la tante moldue.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, et sachant qu'aucun d'eux n'oserait refuser, il les mit à la porte en appelant un elfe qui les guideraient à leurs nouveaux quartiers.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry en rigolait encore au plus grand agacement de ses nouveaux tuteurs. Il écouta distraitement la conversation des adultes. Ces derniers se demandaient comment bien prendre soin d'un gamin de un an.

_ Alice a un fils du même âge, on peut l'appeler ? Demanda Remus

_ Bonne idée, invitons-là à dîner avec Frank et Neville !

_ Hors de question que cet endroit soit infesté de Griffondors ! Déjà que je suis en infériorité numérique ! Râla immédiatement Severus.

Harry se redressa, mais oui ! Nev' et ses parents avaient été attaqué le 2 Novembre, s'il parvenait à les garder pour la nuit il pourrait les sauver !

_ Eeeeviiiii ! Cria-t-il soudain.

_ Ah ? C'est plus Evus ? Fit Siri.

_ Nnnnn… Nnnnnnnn… ev ! Bordel, parler le bébé c'était une misère sans nom !

_ Nev ? Neville ? Tu veux le voir ? Demanda Moony, traducteur officiel de Harry.

_ Vi !

Severus capitula en marmonnant qu'il avait des potions à faire et s'enfuit dans son labo… enfin tenta avant d'être traîné dans la salle de bain par un Sirius en pleine forme qui voulait lui enlever la graisse qu'il avait dans les cheveux.

_ Eh bien, mon petit Bambi, espérons qu'ils soient toujours en vie quand Frank et Alice arriveront. Fit Remus en écoutant les hurlements qui s'échappaient de la salle de bain.

C'est ainsi que leur colocation laborieuse commença.

 _Et le temps passa…_

_ Par Merlin, Frank !

_ Tout va bien mère ?

_ Oh mon chéri, vous allez bien. Sanglota la vieille femme.

_ Que s'est-il passé pour vous mettre dans un tel état ?

_ L-le manoir… Attaqué par des m-mangemorts et c-complètement détruit ! Snif. Je p-pensais… j-je croyais…

Frank serra sa femme, son fils et sa mère contre lui. Visiblement ils avaient échappé de peu à un drame…

 _Tranquillement…_

Harry se mit à pleurnicher en appelant 'eeeeevuuussss'.

_ Quoi encore, morveux ?!

_ Oir ! Fit le petit brun en pointant sa peluche lapin que Siri venait de déposer dans son parc.

_ Oir ? Severus regarda la peluche avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de prendre l'infâme bambin dans ses bras. Par Merlin et les Fondateurs, stupide cabot débile !

_ Tu te répètes très cher. Fit un Sirius tout sourire. Qu'ais-je fais encore ?

_ Tu as eut la bonne idée de foutre une peluche suintant la magie noire dans le parc de ton filleul, crétin !

L'accusé pâlit, regardant avec horreur la peluche incriminée.

 _Doucement…_

Harry, âgé de trois ans, poussa légèrement la porte de la cuisine dans le but de réclamer à manger quand il avisa la scène qui s'y déroulait. Hum. Peut-être qu'il allait attendre un peu et laisser ses tuteurs finir leur petite affaire. Et si à l'avenir ils pouvaient poser un colaporta en plus d'un silencio, son esprit leur en sera très reconnaissant… Il y a définitivement des choses qu'on ne devrait jamais apprendre sur ses figures parentales !

 _Paisiblement…_

_ Un génie ?

_ C'est la seule explication que j'ai. Fit Remus en regardant Severus et Sirius.

_ Jusqu'où vont ses connaissances ?

_ Très loin. Trop loin pour un enfant de son âge…

_ Dans ce cas travaille à partir de ses limites. Si on peut en faire un surdoué…

_ Je ferais ça, Sev', du coup tu pourras commencer à lui donner des cours plus tôt que prévu.

_ N'en fait pas un potioniste aux cheveux gras ! Ronchonna Sirius.

_ Va mourir, sac à puces !

_ Siri… soupira Moony. Tu pourras aussi commencer à lui donner des leçons pour devenir un parfait Héritier.

_ Youyou… Fit Patmol sans conviction. Il haïssait l'étiquette…

 _Encore et encore…_

Sirius regarda sa cousine et lui fit un faux sourire avenant.

_ Narcissa, très chère. Je comprend que vous puissiez vous inquiéter du manque d'Héritier pour la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black, mais vous n'avez vraiment aucune raison…

_ Cela veut-il dire que vous agréez à la proposition de mon mari ? Fit-elle avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux.

_ Malheureusement cela m'est impossible. Fit-il dramatiquement, savourant la crispation des deux blonds face à lui. En effet, à la naissance de mon filleul j'ai fais de lui mon Héritier. Il deviendra donc Héritier Potter-Black à ses onze ans et Lord Potter-Black à ses dix-sept ans. Il sourit faussement aux deux profiteurs qui avaient essayé de lui imposer leur fils comme Héritier des Black.

 _Jusqu'à l'été des onze ans de Harry..._

_ Prêt Bambi ? S'enquit joyeusement Sirius.

Ils étaient le 23 Août et dans quelques jours Harry ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard en première année, même si, selon Remus, il avait largement le niveau pour passer ses ASPICs… Harry se regarda dans la glace. Il n'avait rien à voir avec son ancien lui ! Les bons soins apporté par ses tuteurs lui avaient donné une taille respectable (ce qui lui faisait très plaisir lui qui avait toujours été petit), il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'au bas de ses reins, les attachants en queue de cheval, sa frange en désordre encadrant son visage. Ses yeux en amande laissaient entrevoir ses iris vertes Avada sans qu'une horrible pair de lunette ne les couvre (merci Severus et son génie des potions). Il était fin, sans être maigre, élancé et selon Sirius avait une démarche de félin (entendez qu'il roulait du cul, les mots de Patmol, pas les siens). Bref, personne ne penserait qu'il était lui ! Le Saint Sauveur ! Le petit brun sourit à son reflet avant d'enfiler une belle robe de sorcier verte et de suivre ses tuteurs jusqu'au chemin de traverse pour ses courses de Poudlard.

Leur matinée fut paisible, personne ne reconnu Harry et ils purent savourer un bon repas au Chaudron Baveur avant de passer à la librairie et l'apothicaire, les deux magasins où ils passaient le plus de temps. C'est dans ce dernier qu'ils croisèrent Drago et Lucius Malefoy.

_ Drago, un plaisir de te revoir. Fit tranquillement Harry en avisant le blond qui venait vers lui, abandonnant son paternel avec Severus.

_ Un plaisir également, Harry. Tu as finit tes courses ?

_ Oui, je regardait juste par curiosité. Et toi ?

_ Également. Une glace ?

_ Tu lis dans mes pensées. Sourit le brun. Lord Malefoy, salua-t-il le père de son ami.

_ Héritier Potter-Black. Fit le blond en lui servant un sourire crispé. Ah. Il avait encore son titre d'héritier des Black en travers apparemment…

_ Oncle Sev', Drago et moi souhaitons aller manger une glace chez Fortarôme. Pouvons-nous ?

_ Allez-y, on vous rejoins là-bas. Il te reste de l'argent je suppose ?

_ Oui, sourit sa charge, je ne suis pas comme Sirius.

_ J'aurais au moins réussit à éviter le pire. Marmonna le potioniste avant que les deux garçons ne s'en aille.

Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse du glacier avec une glace à la lavande pour le blond et à la pastèque pour le brun avant d'entamer une discussion légère sur la rentrée future :

_ Mon père a perdu tout bon sens, commença Drago, il souhaite que je me rapproche de Crabbe et Goyle tout en m'éloignant de Blaise, Théo et toi.

_ C'est parce qu'il pense qu'ils seront plus facile à manipuler.

_ Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Qu'une amitié sincère comme celle que nous entretenons tous les sept avec Pansy, Daphnée et Astoria, te sera plus utile que des larbins comme ton père le souhaite.

_ C'est aussi ce que je pense, raison pour laquelle je vais vous rester fidèle, en espérant que cet acte ne me conduise pas à Poufsouffle !

_ Haha ! Aucune chance, mon ami, tu es bien un serpent jusqu'au bout des ongles !

_ C'est bien vrai ! Fit-il semblant de se vanter.

_ Ton père a finalement décidé de te fiancer ?

_ Oui, avec Pansy. Mais nous savons tous les deux que le contrat prendra fin si nous trouvons quelqu'un d'autre. Et toi ?

_ Tu connais Siri… mais j'ai tout de même était étonné de recevoir une demande de la maison Nott.

_ Lord Nott a bien vu que tu surprotèges son fils, il pense que tu es parfait pour lui et que tu sauras prendre soin de son Héritier tout en permettant à la maison des Nott de perdurer. Mais c'est vrai que ton attitude envers Théo a toujours été étrange.

_ Il est miens. Fit Harry. Je le protégerais de tout, quelque en soit le prix.

_ Au moins Lord Nott avait raison. Tu as accepté le contrat ?

_ Oui, même si Sirius a râler, Théo et moi sommes fiancés. Mais, comme je lui ais dit, je n'exigerais rien de lui tant qu'il ne sera pas d'accord et je continuerais de veiller sur lui comme avant.

_ Ce qui est bien c'est que maintenant tu peux tuer toute personne l'offensant en toute légitimité vu que son honneur est le tiens.

Harry renifla.

_ Ce véracrasse l'avait cherché.

_ C'était le chef des aurors…

_ Il a tenté de le violer !

_ Tu exagère… il l'a juste poussé.

_ Et il est tombé et s'est fait un énorme bleu !

_ De trois centimètres guérit en moins d'une minute par mon parrain. Cela ne valait pas de lancer cet expelliarmus…

_ L'idiot n'a rien eut.

_ Non… fit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, il a juste voler à travers le hall du ministère pour s'encastrer dans un mur. Tu as conscience qu'on a du faire repousser l'ensemble de son squelette au poussos ?

_ C'est bien ce que je dit, trois fois rien ! Fit Harry, de mauvaise foi.

_ Tu es terrible… Rappelle-moi de ne jamais devenir ton ennemi.

_ Je te ferais une petite note. Sourit moqueusement le brun.

 _Plus tard..._

Harry sourit en se rappelant de cet instant, il était actuellement dans le Poudlard Express avec Drago, Théo et Blaise. Pansy et Daphnée étaient parties aux toilettes et Astoria ne rentrerait à Poudlard que l'année prochaine. Harry avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Théo, lequel lisait paisiblement pendant que Drago et Blaise disputaient une partie d'échec. On toqua alors à la porte et Neville entra après y avoir été autorisé.

_ Bonjour Harry ! Fit joyeusement Neville. Drago, Blaise, Théo. Fit-il plus doucement.

_ Salut Nev'. Lui répondit gentiment Harry.

_ Neville. Firent simplement les trois autres.

_ Viens donc t'asseoir. Invita l'héritier Potter-Black. Alors, racontes, ces fameux jardins de Babylone ?!

_ Génial ! Fit le mordu de botanique, tout sourire. Il y avait tellement de plantes différentes et certaines si anciennes ! Un vrai paradis !

_ J'imagine !

La discussion entre les deux garçons passa tranquillement, tout comme le temps et bientôt, il fut presque l'heure d'arriver.

_ Alors Harry, tu te projettes dans quelle maison ? Demanda l'héritier Londubat.

_ Serpentard.

_ Nous aussi, fit Drago, et toi ?

_ Poufsouffle. Pour les serres ! Vous saviez que leur salle commune était remplit de pot de fleurs suspendus au plafond ? En plus c'est le professeur de botanique leur tête de maison.

_ En parlant de ça, fit Pansy, ça va aller si tu as ton tuteur comme tête de maison, Ry ?

_ Bof… Moony soutient que j'ai un niveau ASPICs et Sev' sait que je vais m'ennuyer alors il m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas trop regardant si je faisais ressortir mon héritage pour me divertir…

_ Du coup tu viens juste pour être avec nous ? Demanda Daphnée. Comme c'est chou…

_ Ne rêve pas ma belle, fit Blaise, il vient juste pour être avec Théo, nous, on est juste un bonus !

_ Je me disais aussi… sourit la belle blonde.

Le train s'arrêta et ils se dirigèrent vers le demi-géant qui les appelaient. Drago, Blaise, Pansy et Daphnée prirent une barque et Théo, Harry et Neville une autre dans laquelle ils accueillirent Zacharias Smith.

_ Ça faisait longtemps, comment tu vas ? Demanda Harry. Bizarrement il était l'un des seuls avec qui Zack était sympa. Neville avait vu le changement radicale chez le blond après que ce dernier ait été insultant envers Théo. Harry l'avait pris à part 5 minutes et quand ils étaient revenus le blondinet c'était excusé, blanc comme un linge, auprès du jeune Nott. Depuis il traitait le fiancé de Harry comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Neville abandonna ses réflexions pour observer Poudlard. Il devait bien admettre que la vue depuis le lac était superbe. Ce fut donc rêveurs qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes menant à la grande salle. Harry écouta d'une oreille le discours de McGonagall, bien plus concerné par le visage angélique de son amour. Il avait encore sa main dans la sienne et ne comptait pas la lâcher de sitôt. Si Théo fut plus tendu au moment de traverser la salle, seul Harry le sut et il le rassura d'une légère pression sur sa main. Il la serra un peu plus au moment où le nom de Théo fut appelé. Le jeune Nott rejoignit bientôt la table Serpentard et Harry patienta jusqu'à son propre nom :

_ Potter, Harry.

La salle fut instantanément silencieuse. Tous cherchaient le fameux sauveur. Il est vrai que, mis à part les nobles du pays, personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait. Il ne sortait que pour les rassemblement de la noblesse, à savoir les Bals pour les fêtes sorcières. Aucune apparition publique en dix ans, normal que les gens soient curieux. Harry s'avança lentement, de sa démarche féline et se posa sur le tabouret.

 _Qu'avons-nous là ?! Eh bien mon petit, ton ancienne vie n'a pas était simple, heureusement que ta maman était là pour veiller. Ah ! Je vois du courage, de l'honneur, un fort sens de la justice, beaucoup d'intelligence et un amour inconditionnel pour le jeune Théo et vos trois futurs enfants. Eh bien, eh bien. Je pourrais te dire que tu as parfaitement ta place dans les trois autres maisons que Serpentard, mais si je te met dans l'une d'elles j'ai bien peur que mes jours soient comptés !_

_ Effectivement. Murmura le petit brun.

 _On va faire comme ça alors, de toute façon tu seras parfait à SERPENTARD !_

Harry sourit à l'entité avant de se diriger vers la table des verts et argents. Les membres des nobles familles, qui le connaissaient tous, applaudissaient son placement pendant que le reste le regardait avec effarement s'asseoir à côté de Théo. L'héritier Potter-Black leur sourit moqueusement. S'ils pensaient qu'il allait faire deux fois la même erreur, ils se foutaient le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude !

En sommes, mis à part les réactions diverses pour le placement de Harry chez les serpents, la soirée se passa bien. Albus fit la même annonce que la première fois et Sev' un discours de mise en garde contre les bêtises plus grosse que soit dans l'intimité de leur salle commune. Il planta à un moment ses yeux dans ceux de sa charge en insistant que « si certains ont l'idée _stupide_ d'utiliser leurs _héritages_ , qu'ils aient, au moins, la décence de _ne pas se faire prendre_ » sinon ils pouvaient être sûre que l'héritage en question resterait dans son bureau jusqu'à leur majorité ! Harry lui avait simplement sourit d'un air provocateur qui avait fait soupirer le potioniste.

Le lendemain trouva un Harry épuisé à la table des serpents, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et le nez plongé dans une grande tasse de chocolat. Les années supérieurs regardaient avec suspicion le fameux Survivant qui dormait presque sur la table alors que les autres premières années avaient l'air en forme.

_ Que c'est-il passé pour que Potter soit dans cet état ? Demanda le préfet à Drago.

_ C'est la faute à Théo. Répondit le blond.

_ Moi ? Fit le jeune Nott.

_ Notre Ryry national a du passer la nuit à t'observer dormir. Ricana Blaise.

_ Il fait ça tout le temps ! Râla Pansy.

_ C'est parce que Théo est trop chou quand il dort. Gloussa Daphnée.

_ Bah les pattes, femelle ! Il est miens ! S'exclama Harry en se réveillant en sursaut.

Ses amis partirent dans un grand fou rire qui se calma à l'approche de Severus. Ce dernier posa une potion devant sa charge avec un « c'est la dernière fois, morveux ! » avant de leur tendre leur emploi du temps et de repartir.

Si à Serpentard personne ne s'en étonna, tous connaissant les liens entre le sombre professeur et le héros national, aux autres tables les questions fusaient et les Héritiers présents répondaient à la curiosité de leurs camarades. Ainsi, on sut rapidement que Harry Potter avait été élevé par Severus Rogue, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Fait que l'on avait auparavant évité de divulgué mais qui désormais ne posait plus problème avec l'entrée de Harry à Poudlard.

Une fois sa potion revitalisante dans l'estomac, Harry et ses amis attaquèrent leur première semaine de cours. Si pour les autres c'était facile mais tout de même intéressant, pour Harry c'était d'un ennui mortel. Il connaissait déjà tout ce qui était enseigné. Les professeurs le laissèrent donc tranquillement lire ses livres quand il était en cours, et aider ses camarades pour les parties pratiques. Un seul incident fut à déplorer en cours de Vol sur Balais.

_ Qu'attendez-vous Mr. Nott ? Demanda Bibine au petit brun.

_ Je ne vole pas, professeur. Harry ne veut pas que je soit seul sur un balais.

_ Je me fiche pas mal des désirs de Mr. Potter, montez sur ce balais et volez !

Théo soupira avant de ramasser son balais qui n'avait pas bougé du sol et de l'enfourcher maladroitement. Bon sang, il détestait voler… Bibine le regarda de travers quand il resta a un mètre du sol, complètement figé sur le bout de bois.

_ Théo ! Cria Harry avant de se précipiter vers lui pour le faire retrouver terre. Le Survivant pris son fiancé dans ses bras avant de jeter un regard meurtrier au professeur. Vingt minutes plus tard, Severus et Minerva arrivaient en catastrophe sur le terrain pour voir un Harry hors de lui qui campait devant le jeune Nott, se dernier s'accrochant à lui dans une tentative maladroite pour qu'il arrête de hurler sur Bibine et surtout qu'il ne lui saute pas dessus pour la tuer.

_ Harry ! Les coupa efficacement Severus. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Il se passe que cette incompétente, commença-t-il en désignant Bibine, a mit la vie de _m_ _on_ fiancé en danger !

_ Mais enfin il était à un mètre du sol ! Le rabroua la professeur de vol.

_ Théo _ne monte pas_ sur un balais si je ne suis pas _moi-même_ sur le-dit balais !

Le professeur de potion soupira :

_ Je croyais qu'on avait discuté de ça avant la rentrée ?

_ Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'un balais ! S'énerva encore Bibine.

_ Et vous n'êtes qu'un professeur parfaitement remplaçable ! Siffla le jeune Potter. Si vous continuez dans ce sens je n'aurais aucun mal à vous faire virer de cette école ! N'oubliez pas que je possède deux sièges au conseil des gouverneurs !

_ Ry… S'il te plaît… fit doucement Théo depuis son dos où il était maintenu par son fiancé.

Le brun se calma d'un coup avant de se retourner pour câliner son futur mari.

_ Professeur, fit calmement Drago, faisant craindre le pire à son parrain, il serait bien de rendre les 160 points enlevés à Serpentard et d'annuler les 5 mois de colle avec Rusard que Harry a récolté en protégeant son fiancé, sinon nous, Héritiers, déposerons plainte contre Poudlard. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous punir quand nous protégeons la vie de notre promis ou promise.

Minerva devint blême avant de faire les gros yeux à Bibine qui ne comprenait pas, le morveux l'avait insulté il était normal qu'il soit puni !

_ Les points sont rendu et les colles annulées, fit la directrice des lions. Le cours est terminé, venez Rolande, nous devons discuter de certains points.

Severus regarda les deux femmes partir avant d'adresser un sourire en coin à son filleul. Mis à part ce petit incident, rien de notable n'arriva. La deuxième semaine les jumeaux Weasley tentèrent une blague sur le jeune Nott qui leur fut renvoyé avec pertes et fracas au point que tous les Griffondor possédaient des oreilles de lapin et une petite queue touffu.

_ Bien joué petit serpent. Fit l'un des jumeaux.

_ Tu nous a bien eut ! Compléta son frère.

Harry leur sourit avant de les entraîner à part, quand il revint vers ses amis cinq minutes plus tard, les jumeaux étaient blême et le brun avait un grand sourire. Les Héritiers présents froncèrent les sourcils, ça leur rappelait un peu trop Zacharias pour être honnête tout ça…

Le 31 Octobre arriva rapidement et Harry haussa un sourcil en entrant dans la grande salle :

_ On fait Mabon en retard ? Demanda-t-il.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Granger qui se trouvait près de lui au moment d'entrer.

_ De Mabon, l'équinoxe d'automne. C'était le 22 Septembre dernier et à cette occasion on offre des citrouilles remplies de sucreries fait maison à Magia, pour la remercier.

_ C'est qui Magia ? Demanda la Née de moldus, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de tous les Héritiers présents, ça jeta un froid sur la salle.

_ Magia, pauvre inculte, est la magie. C'est notre mère à tous car c'est grâce à elle que nous faisons de la magie, c'est son énergie que nous manipulons et notre noyau magique c'est une part d'elle qu'elle nous offre.

_ Ce n'était dans aucun livre !

_ Parce que les né-moldus avant toi ont fait en sorte d'imposer leur culture au détriment de la notre ! Halloween, Noël… nous ne fêtons pas ces fêtes païennes, c'est une insulte à Magia et Gaïa, les seules déités que nous, êtres magiques, reconnaissons. Mais pour vous faire plaisir à vous qui ne souhaitez pas adopter notre culture mais imposer la votre, persuadé comme toujours d'avoir raison, le ministère à petit à petit ordonné qu'on ne célèbre plus les fêtes sorcières mais les fêtes moldus.

_ Ne l'écoutes pas avec son discours de mangemort ! Hurla Ronald Weasley, qui en voulait toujours à Harry d'avoir refusé son amitié au profit de ces serpents.

_ Et alors ? Je ne m'en cache pas, le mouvement mangemort était au départ politique et avait pour but de supprimer la culture moldu et de renforcer celle sorcière afin de protéger le culte de Magia et Gaïa. Afin que ce que vous appelez vulgairement 'créatures magiques' aient leur place dans la société et ne soient plus forcé de se cacher. Ce n'est qu'après, en voyant que la manière douce ne marchait pas, qu'une partie des adhérents est passé à la manière forte. Mes parents faisaient partit de ce mouvement avant qu'il ne devienne une organisation violente et dirigé par un type à moitié fou.

_ Tes parents étaient des mangemorts ?! S'exclama Ron.

_ Je me demande pourquoi je gaspille ma salive… marmonna Harry avant de hausser les épaules et de rejoindre sa table.

Harry appela un elfe et demanda un repas digne de Samain à la petite créature qui hocha la tête avec joie avant de modifier drastiquement le buffet de la table des vert et argent. Le repas était sobre et la table rayonnait sous les diverses lanternes posées dessus. Les Héritiers des autres maisons firent le choix de venir trouver asile chez les Serpentards afin de fêter dignement Samain, comme ils auraient fait en temps normal, dans un silence apaisant, auréolé de lumière avant d'aller déposer des lanternes sur le Lac de Poudlard, seule source d'eau à proximité. Percy, Fred et Georges, malgré leur statut de traîtres à leur sang, se joignirent à eux et furent accueillit en ami.

Les Serdaigles, toujours les plus calmes, suivirent le mouvement, ils attendraient le week-end pour que les Héritiers fuyards leur explique ce qu'ils devaient visiblement savoir mais ne savaient pas. Les Poufsouffles, par solidarité, furent calme également, d'autant que c'était en ce jour que Harry avait perdu ses parents, raison pour laquelle leur préfet Cédric Diggory s'approcha du jeune Potter avec un magnifique bouquet composé de Lys et de Chrysanthèmes.

_ Ta mère s'appelait Lily (Lys en anglais), donc on a pensé que c'était de circonstance, on ne savait pas quoi mettre pour ton père mais le professeur Rogue nous a conseillé la petite figurine de cerf. Fit le Poufsouffle. C'est de la part de toute la maison, en soutient pour cette épreuve et c'est Neville et Zacharias qui ont eut l'idée. Il tendit un autre bouquet à Théo. Pour ta mère, Eleanor. Sourit-il gentiment au petit brun.

Harry sourit en direction de la table des blaireaux, il se souvenait parfaitement que lors de la bataille finale, ils avaient été les plus nombreux. Tom avait hurlé de rage quand il lui avait dit que quitte à se faire une armée, autant prendre des Poufsouffles loyaux que des Serpentards nombrilistes. Les élèves présents à la table des vert et argent mangèrent calmement et rapidement, ils étaient donc tous partit vers le lac depuis un moment quand Quirell déboula dans la grande salle en criant qu'un troll se trouvait dans les cachots. Ce dernier fut finalement retrouvé par les professeurs au quatrième étage sans que la cérémonie pour Samain qui se déroulait à l'extérieur ne soit perturbée.

Les cours reprirent donc et maintenant on pouvait voir les week-end des élèves de touts les maisons se retrouver pour apprendre la culture sorcière. Dumbledore n'était pas franchement ravi de cela, lui qui avait tout fait pour ouvrir de plus en plus le monde sorcier au monde moldu, voilà que son Saint Sauveur venait mettre le bazar des ses affaires.

Il se souvenait parfaitement que les parents du gamin avaient été des membres du partit politique de Tom et, s'ils n'étaient pas devenus mangemorts, ils lui avaient toujours reproché cette escalade de violence. C'était lui après tout qui avait fait en sorte que la politique prôné par Tom n'aboutisse pas, parce qu'il craignait justement ce que pourrait faire l'homme une fois au pouvoir. Lily lui avait hurler dessus pendant une bonne demi-heure quand il lui avait sortit cette excuse pour expliquer l'échec de leur partit. Elle lui avait marteler que c'était parce que justement il n'avait pas laisser l'homme devenir ministre et faire appliquer son programme qu'ils étaient désormais en guerre et que des gens mourraient tous les jours. Il avait eut du mal à se regarder dans une glace après les mots assassins de la belle rousse.

 _Fin Juin..._

Ce fut avec joie que Harry quitta Poudlard pour les vacances d'été, il n'était pas intervenu pour protéger la pierre, sachant que Voldy ne pourrait pas la prendre et avait réussit ses examens haut la main, finissant premier de sa promotion au plus grand agacement du castor savant. Bon sang, il avait oublié à quel point la trahison d'Hermione lui avait fait du mal. La petite garce avait été appâtée par Dumby pour le guider à coup de livres uniques directement sortis de ses propres coffres. Il l'avait encore en travers cette histoire et se faisait une joie de faire payer à la petite opportuniste qu'il avait jadis considéré comme sa meilleurs amie. Il avait également constaté avec joie que nombre d'élèves se remettaient à célébrer les fêtes sorcières et même que certains né-moldus adoptaient de plus en plus leur culture en abandonnant celle des moldus, une véritable réussite même si tout ceci n'était pas vraiment prévu. Bah, ils auraient de quoi discuter pour Lugnasad, le premier Août.

 _Vers la fin Août…_

_ Bonjour fils, Harry. Fit Lord Nott en arrivant au château des Potter, dans le comté de Hereford. Ce château avait des protections anciennes et puissantes qui dataient du début du moyen-âge sorcier en l'an -300 avant l'éveil de Magia.

Ah ! Un jour il faudrait dire aux moldus que ce qu'ils prenaient pour la naissance de ce Jésus était en fait le jour où Magia leur avait parlé à Stonehenge pour la première fois. Un événement unique qu'ils avaient pris pour départ de leur calendrier. Et si pour ça il avait fallut trafiquer les calculs moldus afin que la naissance de ce Jésus corresponde, ce n'était pas vraiment grave… du point de vue des sorciers en tout cas !

_ Bonjour père. Fit doucement son fils.

_ Bonjour futur beau-père ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry en conservant la main de Théo dans la sienne.

_ Cette semaine c'est bien passé ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir. Fit l'homme. Son fils et Harry étaient partit avec les tuteurs de ce dernier au Japon, visiter les réserves naturelles magiques. Des merveilles qui abritaient beaucoup d'espèces magiques ou non, les protégeant de l'expansion des moldus.

Théo raconta à son père à quel point le voyage avait été super, ses yeux bleu pleins d'étoiles sans jamais lâcher son futur mari.

_ Ah ! Théodore ! S'exclama Sirius en entrant dans le salon où ils s'étaient posés. Tu as raté quelque chose mon ami !

_ Bon sang, Patmol ! Commença à râler son filleul alors que Théo pouffait de rire.

_ Notre petit Bambi national et ton fils sont tombé sur une succube pendant le voyage ! Héhé ! La pauvre a tenté de faire du charme à Théo, elle s'est faite poursuivre par un petit faon remonté comme un coucou et lui criant des insanités pendant presque une heure !

_ Mes oreilles en siffle encore. Maugréa Remus en entrant à son tour avec Severus. Il saluèrent poliment Théodore avant de s'affaler dans des canapés. Ce dernier écouta avec un sourire leur aventure au pays du soleil levant et notamment la rencontre percutante entre ce qui semblait être un pervers et Harry qui n'avait que moyennement apprécié qu'on tente de peloter son fiancé. Le 'pauvre homme' n'avait même pas posé la main sur son fils qu'il était déjà à l'autre bout du transport moldu crachant du sang. Heureusement que c'était bondé et que les adultes avaient pu rapidement prendre les enfants avant de se faire la belle, évitant les aurors moldus.

Une fois le récit terminé, ils partirent tous vers le chemin de traverse afin de faire leurs courses. Les adultes n'étaient pas tranquille, jusque là ils étaient passé relativement inaperçu mais maintenant que tout le monde savait à quoi ressemblait Harry Potter, ils craignaient l'émeute. Leurs premiers pas furent calmes, il passèrent à l'animalerie pour refaire les stocks de confiseries pour Hedwige et Loki, la chouette de Harry et le chat de Théo, avant de se diriger vers l'apothicaire. Ils avaient un couturier qui leur faisaient leurs robes sur-mesure chez eux, très pratique, et arrivèrent finalement devant la librairie. Laquelle était bondé pour leur plus grand désarroi.

_ Allons bon c'est qui ce gus ? Grommela Sirius en regardant la photo de Lockart.

Harry fit la gueule, bon sang il avait complètement oublié cet abrutit ! Voyons le bon côté des choses, avec un peu de manipulation il pourrait prendre le journal à Ginnevra, nan mauvaise idée, il allait lui laisser, la regarderait mourir, puis aviserait quoi faire de Voldy-chou. Il avait réussit à subtiliser la peluche-Horcruxe à Sev', avait récupéré le diadème, allait récupérer le journal. Il avait mit la main sur la coupe cet été en avançant son statut d'Héritier des Black auprès des Gobelins, récupérant la main-mise sur la fortune Lestrange avant de trouver un héritier (il laissait ça aux gobelins…), ne manquait que la bague, le collier (il n'avait toujours pas réussit à convaincre Siri d'aller faire un tour au Square) et enfin Nagini. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait convaincre Tom de refaire de la politique une fois qu'il ne serait plus rendu à moitié fou par les multiples déchirements de son âme.

Bref, à quoi il pensait déjà ? Il regarda la librairie. Ah oui ! L'autre idiot de Lockart ! Mmm… l'oubliette avait bien marché la dernière fois ! Il sourit sadiquement envers le blond qui distribuait des sourires colgate à tour de bras. Il se faufila discrètement vers le fond de la boutique, priant pour que personne ne le remarque, manque de bol, ce cher Gilderoy le repéra sans problèmes :

_ Mais c'est Harry Potter ! S'exclama l'idiot en avançant vers lui. Le brun se redressa et le toisa froidement en serrant Théo contre lui.

Ne remarquant rien, Lockart voulut pousser Théo afin de s'approcher du Survivant mais se retrouva en un quart de seconde à manger une étagère un Potter furax derrière lui tordant son bras :

_ Osez encore faire le moindre geste menaçant envers mon fiancé et je vous fait bouffer l'ensemble des aberrations que vous avez le culot d'appeler livre ! Siffla-t-il en foudroyant le dos du blond. Il le repoussa sur le côté, le regardant s'affaler sans grâce sur le sol. Et dire que vous allez nous servir de professeur alors que vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous défendre contre un simple gamin de douze ans ! Ricana le brun avant de saisir deux lots des immondes bouquins et de partir sans payer : Merci de nous offrir ces livres, Gilderoy, je suis certain que mon Théo en fera un bon feu de cheminée pour nous réchauffer cet hiver. La seule utilité que je leur trouve, personnellement.

Il sortit triomphalement de la boutique, ne manquant pas le silence tendu qu'il laissait, les sourires en coin de ses tuteurs et de son futur beau-père, ni le placement du journal dans le chaudron de Weaslette. Parfait, les sorciers n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, Harry le Serpentard était dans la place ! Finit les bouffonneries Griffondorienne, il serait digne de ses ancêtres cette fois-ci !

 _Plus tard…_

_ T'as intérêt d'assurer, Potter ! Si on rate la coupe après la branlée qu'on a foutu aux Griffy l'année dernière tu entendras parler du pays ! S'exclama Flint, en ce samedi matin, alors que le match qui opposait Griffondor à Serpentard allait commencer.

Harry avait été prit comme attrapeur, Drago était devenu poursuiveur et toute leur équipe volait sur des Nimbus 2001 conjointement acheté par Drago et Harry. En plus de cela, le brun avait offert les mêmes balais aux autres équipes, sous l'air effaré de son capitaine. Il avait argué qu'ainsi, il prouverait qu'il était le meilleur sans que personne ne parle de triche du à leurs balais plus rapide.

_ Toi et ton orgueil sans limite avaient intérêt à ne pas nous faire louper la coupe, c'est clair Potter ?! Continuait de s'époumoner le capitaine des serpents, Marcus Flint.

Harry en attendant, câlinait joyeusement son Théo. Son petit brun avait dormit avec lui cette nuit, pour sa plus grande joie, inquiet comme il était qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Bien sûre le jeune Potter savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, il avait appris de son ancienne vie et demandé aux gentils gobelins d'enchanter son balais, le bardant de protections tout comme sa tenue. Mais ça, il ne l'avait pas dit à son Théo, trop heureux de l'avoir à nouveau dans son lit !

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il s'empara du Vif, faisant gagner le match à son équipe par 470 à 30. Une véritable boucherie. Et comme prévu, personne ne put les accuser de triche. C'était même encore plus humiliant pour leurs adversaires vu qu'ils avaient les même balais !

 _Le 30 Octobre…_

_ Mais en voilà une bonne idée ! S'exclama Harry en croisant le Baron Sanglant discutant avec Nick quasi-sans-tête.

Les deux fantômes le regardèrent étrangement. Nick était dans les cachot pour inviter le Baron à son anniversaire de mort quand le Serpentard avait fait irruption.

_ Pour Samain, nous allons faire un énorme buffet pour les fantômes et les élèves, ainsi, nous fêterons à la fois nos morts et votre anniversaire de mort, Sir Nicholas !

C'est ainsi que la soirée la plus étrange qui soit commença le lendemain. Harry fut heureux de constater que les élèves discutaient avec les fantômes, écoutant leurs histoires, le tout dans une ambiance calme et feutrée. C'est également tous ensemble qu'ils allèrent sur les rives du Lac pour déposer des lanternes sur l'eau où les laisser s'envoler dans le ciel. Ce fut une bonne soirée et, quand le message fut découvert le lendemain, personne n'accusa Harry qui en fut ravi.

Il avait, avec la complicité des elfes de maison, glissé une potion dans le buffet le jour de la répartition afin que si un élève avait le malheur de croiser le regard du Basilic, il ne meurt pas mais soit pétrifié. En fait cette potion déposait comme un filtre devant les yeux protégeant du regard mortel, elle durerait toute l'année et s'estomperait fin Juin sans que personne ne remarque ses effets. Il avait bossé comme un fou dessus pendant tout le mois de juillet donc elle avait intérêt à bien fonctionner ! Ses tuteurs se demandaient encore pourquoi il s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire personnel ainsi, leur refusant l'accès de son antre.

Continuant sa routine, Harry attendit le message disant que Ginnevra allait mourir pour descendre dans la chambre. Il ne le fit que le lendemain, une fois que tout le monde s'était effondré après sa nuit blanche à chercher la rousse pour les professeurs ou stresser pour les élèves. Il récupéra les Horcruxes qu'il possédait afin de prouver sa bonne fois à Tom et descendit. Il haussa un sourcil quand il tomba sur un matelas. Étrange, c'était pas là la dernière fois… Il avança prudemment et finit par pénétrer dans la chambre principale.

_ Qui es-tu ?! Attaqua immédiatement Tom en le voyant pénétrer.

_ Je suis Harry Potter, Héritier Potter-Black, je viens en ami.

_ Comment es-tu entré ? Demanda l'autre.

_ **De la même manière que toi, descendant de Serpentard.** Siffla le brun en Fourchelangue.

 **_ Comment… ?**

Harry s'approcha et métamorphosa des allumettes en tables et fauteuils avant de poser un panier repas pour le jeune homme et un cadavre de mouton plus loin pour le serpent géant qui attendait un ordre de son maître, les yeux fermés.

_ Mange, tu dois avoir faim. **Toi aussi Nagissi**.

_ **Tu connais mon nom, jeune parleur ?** L'interrogea le Basilic.

_ **Oui. Salazar le cite dans ses mémoires, les livres se trouvent dans la bibliothèque de la Salle commune de Serpentard.**

Si au départ Tom fut méfiant, le courant finit par passer entre Harry et lui. Il écouta attentivement le brun et fut quelque peu choqué d'apprendre que malgré la mort de ses parents par sa faute il tentait de l'aider.

_ Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, maman avait raison en disant que Dumbledore était responsable. S'il ne t'avait pas empêché de faire ce à quoi tu était visiblement destiné, jamais tu ne serais devenu le monstre que tu as été. En cherchant à t'éviter ce chemin, le directeur n'a fait que t'y pousser.

_ Tu es biens sage pour un gamin de douze ans. Fit Tom.

_ Faisons un pacte. Je t'aide à redevenir celui que tu étais autrefois, rassemblant tes Horcruxes et en échange je te confis mon secret. Ainsi nous garderons les secrets de l'autre.

_ Bien. J'accepte.

Harry passa la journée à raconter son histoire, il n'oublia rien et se livra entièrement à Tom. Il savait que c'était risqué, mais il voulait qu'il lui fasse confiance.

_ Donc je suppose que tu ne m'en veut pas d'avoir tué cette idiote ?

_ Pas le moins du monde ! Sourit le brun, heureux de se savoir débarrassé de Ginnevra.

Quand Harry prit le train pour les vacances d'été, il avait dans son sac deux serpents, un animagus et un basilic rétrécit. En arrivant chez lui il glissa une poudre dans la nourriture de ses tuteurs. C'est Tom qui lui avait donné la recette, cette poudre de sommeil mettrait les corps et esprits des trois hommes en stase pendant trois semaines, largement le temps pour les deux hommes de récupérer les derniers Horcruxes et retrouver l'âme première de Tom.

Trois semaines plus tard, quand les tuteurs du dernier des Potter déboulèrent dans la cuisine prêt à trucider leur charge, ils le découvrirent en train de déguster des petits gâteaux en compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs.

_ Moony, Patmol, Sev', je vous présente Séraphin Serpentard, je l'héberge à titre provisoire le temps que tout soit en ordre avec Gringotts et qu'il récupère et fasse restaurer le château de ses ancêtres. C'est un lointain cousin de Voldy-chou qui a vécu aux États-Unis.

_ Messieurs. Salua poliment Tom Riddle alias Séraphin Serpentard.

_ …

_ Et on peut savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui l'héberge ? Demanda suspicieusement Severus tandis que les deux Griffondors regardaient encore le sale gosse avec effarement.

_ En tant qu'Héritiers de fondateur nous nous devons d'être souder, oncle Sev'.

Harry fut ravi de présenter le tout nouveau Lord Serpentard lors de Lugnasad le premier Août, pour cela il avait négocié avec son beau-père pour que cette année se soit lui qui organise ce Bal dans son château et lorsque se serait son tour ce soit aux Nott. En effet, pour tous les Bals un roulement était mis en place et chacun organisait à tour de rôle mais jamais deux Bals dans la même année. Vu que les Potter n'étaient pas sur la liste avant que Harry n'obtienne son titre de Lord, ça ne posa donc aucun problème. Les invités furent séduit par le château et les elfes du brun mirent les petits plats dans les grands, faisant de cette fête la plus réussit de l'année à l'unanimité.

Harry, du haut de ses treize ans et avec _son_ Théo à son bras, fut un hôte parfait et même Lucius reconnu de mauvaise grâce que tout s'était merveilleusement bien déroulé. Les membres de la noblesse avaient hâte que les deux bruns se marie et organise d'autres Bals, et puis, ils étaient tellement chou !

Leur troisième année se passa sans incidents notable, si ce n'est que l'on cherchait encore le petite Ginny, enfin son cadavre, vu que l'horloge familiale indiquait qu'elle était morte depuis la nuit où elle avait disparu. Les Weasley étaient en deuil, surtout Molly qui ne supportait pas la perte de sa petite fille chérie.

Ainsi, le mois de Juillet précédent l'entrée en quatrième année de l'Héritier Potter-Black, trouva ce dernier en pleine… heu… négociation… ?

_ Je m'en fiche pas mal ! Je veux que cette tente soit capable de survivre à la fin du monde ! Je me moque du prix mais il est hors de question que _mon_ fiancé dorme dans une tente bas de gamme qui s'effondrera au moindre coup de vent !

_ Mais… bredouilla un vendeur, c'est la meilleure du marché…

_ Rha ! Donnez moi votre 'meilleur du marché' que j'aille voir les gobelins ! Eux au moins me feront quelque chose qui tient la route !

Sirius regarda son filleul, consterné. Il venait d'acheter la meilleur tente du marché pour un prix astronomique et n'était pas encore satisfait. Parfois, il s'inquiétait vraiment de ce surplus de protection envers l'Héritier Nott. A ses côtés, Lord Nott était d'excellente humeur. Vraiment, choisir le Survivant pour son petit Théo était la meilleur idée qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Avec un fiancé pareil, personne ne ferait de mal à son fils unique et seule chose qui lui restait de sa tendre épouse. C'est finalement dans une tente truffée de protections que Harry et ses amis se retrouvèrent après le match de la finale de la coupe du monde.

_ Ah ! Séraphin ! Fit joyeusement Harry. Je suis ravi de te revoir mon ami !

_ Tais-toi sale fourbe ! Tu me le paieras cher, sois en sur ! Grommela Lord Serpentard en entrant dans la tente où se réunissaient les Zabini, Greengrass, Parkinson, Malefoy, Nott et Potter-Black-Lupin-Rogue.

_ N'est-ce pas pour toi que c'est cher payé ? Répliqua moqueusement son vis-à-vis.

L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira avant de tendre un bourse plus que fournit en Gallions au jeune homme.

_ Bon sang, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?! Demanda Sirius.

_ Pas grand-chose parrain, juste un petit pari entre Kaa et moi.

_ Kaa ?

Les deux Fourchelangues eurent un sourire entendu mais sans répondre à la question de Sirius. Harry trouvait que le personnage du serpent pédophile qui charme un enfant pour le dévorer dans un coin sombre allait parfaitement au Lord après l'épisode Ginnevra. Il voyait tout à fait Tom susurrer à la gamine des 'ais confieeenccccce, croiiiis en moiiii'.

Séraphin, toujours près de la porte, se tourna soudainement vers l'extérieur en entendant des cris qui ne collaient pas avec l'ambiance festive qui s'était installée. Rapidement, tous les adultes furent à ses côtés et avisèrent les capes noires qui s'approchaient en faisant des dégâts ainsi que les sorciers qui fuyaient.

_ Des Mangemorts, on doit partir ! Fit Sirius, mort d'inquiétude pour les jeunes.

Les autres parents semblaient de son avis au vu de leurs mines sombres, mais avant que quiconque n'ai pu faire un mouvement, Harry prit la parole :

_ T'es malade ? Après l'argent que j'ai investit dans ce bout de tissus pour qu'il résiste à une invasion de trolls tu crois que je vais sortir ?! Si j'ai mis autant d'argent pour qu'il tienne debout c'est justement pour que _mon_ Théo soit en sécurité !

_ Moi en tout cas je reste, fit Drago, rien n'est plus sûre que l'endroit où se trouve Théo.

_ Surtout quand c'est Harry qui le protège. Sourit également Daphnée. Tellement romantique….

Harry grommela en serrant son Théo contre lui, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil sous les rires de ses amis. Les adultes décidèrent de refermer la tente et de placer des protections supplémentaires mais le fait est que les gamins avaient eut raison, la tente n'avait pas un pli de travers quand ils ressortirent une fois les mangemorts mis en fuites.

_ Eh bien, si un jour je veux faire du camping, je saurais à qui emprunter un tente ! S'exclama Pansy en ressortant, voyant le contraste entre la tente du brun immaculée et le reste carbonisé.

Cela eut au moins le bénéfice de détendre l'atmosphère. Le premier septembre, ils en rigolaient encore, la tête de leurs parents en voyant le contraste avait été mémorable !

_ Alors ? Tu comptes tenter ta chance ? Demanda Drago à Harry.

_ Même pas en rêve ! Je vais pas risquer ma vie pour mille malheureux Gallions alors que mon coffre en contient des milliards !

Théo se serra contre son fiancé, il avait eut peur qu'il tente ce stupide Tournois dont leurs parents leurs avaient parlé.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, mon bel ange, je ne compte pas risquer ma vie.

_ J'espère pour toi. Fit son petit brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Ah ! Son adorable petit Théo, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il réveillait continuellement ses hormones en ébullition. Harry avait du jeter un sort de frigidité sur tous ses caleçons afin de ne pas avoir la trique au moindre regard posé sur son amour. Ce dernier était comme dans son souvenir, d'une timidité maladive qui le laissait souvent silencieux en public, les autres le trouvaient froid, mais Harry le trouvait parfait, juste ce qu'il lui fallait avec son tempérament enjoué, vestige du Griffondor qu'il était. Mais contrairement à sa vie d'avant, son Théo était plus affirmé quand ils étaient seuls et n'hésitait pas à mener le dernier des Potter à la baguette. Ça faisait toujours rire leurs amis qui voyaient le très fier Héritier Potter-Black être tout miel devant son promis.

 _Plus tard…_

Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang étaient arrivées depuis une semaine et il avait été décidé par le ministère que le choix des champions se ferait le 31 Octobre. Tom, enfin, Séraphin, avait récupéré Barty Croupton Jr donc Harry savait que personne ne le forcerait à participer. Néanmoins, beaucoup avaient râler que le choix des champions tombaient pendant Samain, chose totalement intolérable et sous l'insistance des Héritiers totalement outrés qui menaçaient de ne pas se rendre à la cérémonie, comme une grande partie des élèves qui étaient devenus des adeptes du culte de Magia et Gaïa, le ministère repoussa la cérémonie au 3 Novembre vu que Samain durait du 31 Octobre au 2 Novembre. Ainsi, comme dans son ancienne vie, les trois mêmes champions furent choisit. Mais le dernier des Potter fronça les sourcils en voyant un quatrième papier sortir de la coupe. Bon sang, malgré ses précautions on avait quand même réussit à mettre son nom ! Mais son sang se glaça au moment où Dumbledore appela le quatrième champion.

_ Théodore Nott… Murmura-t-il. Théodore Nott. Fit-il plus fort.

Harry réagit au quart de tour, il regarda son fiancé, figé :

_ Tu as mis ton nom dans la coupe ou demandé à quelqu'un de le faire ?

_ N-non…

Le brun hocha la tête. Il confia son amour à Blaise qui était assis à ses côté et s'avança vers la coupe. Il sortit sa baguette et dit :

_ Que celui qui a osé mettre le nom de mon fiancé dans cette coupe se dénonce ou perde sa magie.

_ Allons, mon garçon… commença Albus.

_ Il a été choisis, il doit participer ! Fit Ludo Verpey. Un quatrième champion, c'est inattendu !

_ Taisez-vous ! Je laisse une minute au coupable pour se dénoncer. Après, je le tuerais moi-même.

Cela fit planer un silence de mort dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves étaient terrifiés par l'aura de fureur qui voletait autour de brun, jamais personne ne l'avait vu dans une telle rage et c'était terrifiant. Son aura était pleine de menaces et elle se déversait sans peine dans la salle, figeant tout le monde. Les adultes n'en menaient pas large non plus, les yeux du garçon étaient noir tant il était en colère, la rage absolu qui l'habitait faisait crépiter sa magie rendue agressive. Une minute plus tard, personne ne s'était encore dénoncé et l'Héritier Potter-Black eut un sourire de dément :

_ Bien, place à la mort. Il leva sa baguette vers la coupe avant de commencer à réciter des paroles dans une langue ancienne que personne ne comprenait. Quand il eut finit, il vrilla son regard dans celui de Fudge : Voyez-vous, mon cher ministre, le hasard fait bien les choses, car il se trouve que c'est un de mes ancêtres qui a créé cette coupe, Maric Potter, vous connaissez ? Brillant homme, qui a fait en sorte que ses descendants puissent annuler une participation forcée en demandant à la coupe d'absorber la magie du coupable. Raison pour laquelle vous allez mourir et mon Théo va être retiré de ce Tournois.

Il fit demi-tour dans une envolée de cape piquée à son oncle Sev' et retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de son fiancé alors que le ministre commençait à ressentir sa magie le quitter, le plongeant dans une lente agonie qui dura plusieurs heures. Le lendemain, il n'y avait plus que trois champions et le ministre de la magie anglais était mort. On tenta bien de faire arrêter le Survivant pour meurtre mais Sirius y mit fin en avançant le droit de chaque Héritier à protéger son promis s'il était en danger de mort, et clairement, inscrire Théo dans un tel Tournois était considéré comme un danger de mort.

On tenta aussi de coller une étiquette de mage noir en puissance au jeune homme, mais les nobles du pays, ne voulant pas perdre plus de lignées en laissant l'Héritier Potter-Black être emprisonné, et sous l'impulsion des Lords Nott, Black et Serpentard, firent pression sur la presse pour qu'ils ne disent que les faits, à savoir que le ministre était prêt à sacrifier un enfant innocent pour éviter un futur ennemi politique en la personne de Harry Potter.

L'année fut donc relativement calme et c'est avec joie que toute l'école aida leur Champion Cédric à gagner. Théo se rapprocha également un peu plus de son futur mari, à la plus grande joie de se dernier qui voyait ses rêves de famille se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ah ! Qu'il avait hâte d'être majeur !

 _Le 31 Juillet…_

La fête battait son plein au château des Potter quand un hibou de Poudlard vint se poser sur l'épaule inoccupée de Harry. Hedwige ébouriffa ses plumes en regardant cet intrigant qui squattait _son_ maître. Le brun détacha la missive et sortit la lettre, curieux quand à son poids beaucoup plus important que l'année dernière. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, ne faisant pas attention au hibou qui, au lieu de partir, tenta visiblement de faire du charme à sa chouette sous l'œil amusé des invités assis à table pour le repas. On trouvait les Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Malefoy et Greengrass, comme d'habitude, mais également Lord Serpentard, les Smith, les Diggory, les Lovegood (Harry avait toujours adoré Luna), les tuteurs de Harry, les Tonks (Sirius les avaient présenté quand il était âgé de trois ans), les Londubat au grand complet qui adoraient Harry, surtout qu'il les avait sauvé en les retenant chez lui, faisant une véritable crise juste avant qu'ils partent. Mais aussi et surprise ! Les jumeaux Weasley et leurs frères aînés. Harry les avaient adorés et savait qu'ils avaient été de son côté après la mort de sa famille. Le brun releva vivement la tête, percutant le hibou qui s'était penché au-dessus de lui pour faire les yeux doux à sa belle Hedwige. Ce dernier donna un coup de bec au brun, vexé que sa séduction soit interrompue, avant d'être chassé par une Hedwige furieuse qu'on s'en prenne à son maître adoré.

_ Là, là, ma belle. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Mais merci de me protéger. Il sourit en voyant sa si belle amie toute fière sur son épaule.

_ Que dis la lettre ? Fit Remus tout sourire.

Harry regarda son tuteur. Mmm… vu le sourire entendu de Sev', il avait du mettre Moony dans la confidence.

_ Mes chers amis, fit-il pompeusement, vous avez devant vous le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ! Et… ! Il regarda tout sourire son parrain.

_ Non… murmura ce dernier.

_ Et nouveau préfet de Serpentard !

_ Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon… Mon petit Bambi est un préfet ! Moonyyyyyy… Bouh ouh ouh…

_ Allez Siri, tu vas t'en remettre.

_ Bon sang, Prongs doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! La seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas pour son petit Prongsy…

Harry eut un grand sourire. Son parrain était mélodramatique. Il savait que si son père avait été là, il en aurait également pleuré, un descendant de Maraudeur préfet ! Mais où allait le monde ? Par contre il savait que sa maman aurait été folle de joie !

C'est donc avec les deux badges accroché à sa poitrine qu'il pénétra dans le Poudlard Express, en cette matinée du premier Septembre.

_ Bonjour chéri ! Fit une Pansy toute joyeuse. Comment tu vas ?

_ Bien ma belle, et toi ?

_ Divinement bien ! Figures-toi que j'ai un nouveau fiancé !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Drake et Astoria on fait un contrat après ton anniversaire, Daphnée est liée à Blaise, Théo à toi et moi, j'hérite du magnifique spécimen Séraphin Serpentard.

_ Kaa ? Mais… il m'a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un de plus… masculin dans sa vie.

_ C'est le cas. J'ignore qui il est mais sa magie a été trop chamboulée pour porter un enfant, donc, le contrat stipule que je devrais porter leur enfant, avec leurs gènes, puis qu'après j'aurais un don de sperme de Lord Serpentard pour perpétuer la lignée des Parkinson. Plus besoin de chercher après un vieux schnoque à tuer ! Sourit-elle joyeusement.

_ Et à toi la liberté à laquelle tu as toujours aspirée. Je suis heureux pour toi.

Oui, et aussi pour Regulus. Le frère de Sirius n'était pas mort mais avait fait un rituel mettant son corps en stase au fond du lac, quand Tom, hum, Séraphin, était venu chercher le cadavre de l'homme qu'il avait aimé et trahit, il avait trouvé son corps intacte au fond de l'eau, protégé par un cocon de magie. Avec l'aide de Severus ils avaient pu le sauver mais ce n'était pas passé loin. Ils avaient du raconter qu'en cherchant dans les affaires de feu Voldemort ils avaient découvert la grotte et qu'en la fouillant ils étaient tombé sur lui. Les tuteurs de Harry lui avaient hurler dessus et même Séraphin en avait prit pour son grade, non mais ! On entraînait pas un gamin de 15 ans dans les affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Les pauvres, s'ils savaient… En tout cas, Regulus, une fois remis, avait était mis dans la confidence par Harry et Tom à l'aide d'un serment inviolable, avant de retrouver avec bonheur les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait vu se transformer en monstre.

C'est donc de bonne humeur que Pansy et Harry accueillirent au fur et à mesure leurs amis dans leur compartiment, ne manquait plus que Drago. Quand enfin le bond arriva, il avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda immédiatement Harry, habité d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

_ La nouvelle prof de DCFM est Ombrage. Fit le blond en grimaçant.

_ Ce crapaud rose bonbon ? S'étouffa Blaise.

_ Ouais… elle nous a en ligne de mire, surtout toi Harry, elle était une fervente admiratrice de Fudge et on raconte même qu'elle était son amante.

Les enfants grimacèrent à l'image horrible qu'ils venaient tous d'avoir.

_ Si cette garce tente quoi que ce soit je lui renvoie mon titre à la gueule ! Ragea Harry qui n'avait pas oublié les cicatrices qu'il avait gardé de cette sale p… ! En aucun cas vous ne devez vous retrouver seul avec elle et plus que tout, ne vous faites pas mettre en retenu, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Ses amis acquiescèrent, le brun avait l'air de la haïr même s'ils ne comprenaient pas trop pourquoi. Théo se serra contre Harry, c'était de sa faute si son brun était en danger, à cause de cette histoire avec la Coupe.

_ Hum hum.

Harry sentit tous ses poils se hérisser quand la mégère coupa Dumbledore dans son discours de bienvenue. Bon sang, il haïssait cette femme encore plus que Voldemort. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa Salle commune qu'il se détendit. Il fit le discours de bienvenue aux premières année avec Daphnée, sa camarade Préfète. Les deux Préfets en chef était un Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle cette année. Il était rare qu'un Serpentard soit choisit. Le temps passa et Harry fit passer le mot, personne en retenu où ils devaient immédiatement venir en parler avec lui. Et oui, c'était un ordre ! Harry et Daphnée organisèrent des cours de soutiens pour toute la maison en DCFM vu que la prof s'acharnait à ne rien leur apprendre et les septièmes année, qui au début avaient ricané devant le brun, furent soufflé quand il battit en Duel le meilleur de la maison sans paraître essoufflé.

_ Maintenant que je viens de prouver que votre niveau est déplorable, vous allez m'écouter. Fit-il avec un rictus satanique qui fit déglutir les pauvre serpents de cinquième, sixième et septième années.

Ce fut à la rentrée de Janvier que les choses se bousculèrent. Dumbledore n'était plus aux commandes et tout le monde devait obéir à la Grande Inquisitrice qui faisait régner la loi dans l'école. Le premier à être mis en retenu fut un pauvre Poufsouffle de première année Né de moldu. Harry débarqua (avec la complicité de Neville) dans la salle commune des Blaireaux et, si au départs ils étaient horrifiés de voir un serpent dans leur terrier, ils le furent encore plus quand il releva la manche du garçon de onze ans, laissant voir une horrible cicatrice laissée par une plume de sang.

_ Bois ça, pour la régénération sanguine. Fit doucement le Survivant en appliquant en même tant un baume sur l'horrible marque qui disparut peu à peu. Évitez à tout prix d'aller en retenu avec elle, sinon, venez me trouver immédiatement. Si la cicatrice n'est pas vite effacée, elle ne part jamais. Les plumes de sang sont des artefacts de très haute magie noire, totalement interdit à l'usage sauf pour signer des contrats entre nobles familles, mais leur usage est de plus en plus abandonné au profit d'autres techniques. Expliqua-t-il à des Poufsouffles attentifs.

_ Merci Harry. Fit Zacharias qui, à son grand étonnement, avait été élu Préfet.

_ Au plaisir, Zack. Prend ça, c'est un stock d'urgence au cas où je ne suis pas disponible.

Le brun repartit vers ses cachots un peu plus rassuré en voyant que les Blaireaux seraient soudés contre l'immonde crapaud rose. Il appela une réunion de la Maison avec son tuteur et tête de maison pour leur expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les Serpentards étaient outré. Les enfants étaient rares dans le monde magique et complètements sacrés, on avait pas le droit de les torturer, c'était un crime qui pouvait conduire à Azkaban n'importe qui. Malheureusement, comme leur dit Harry, tant que c'était des Né-Moldus l'affaire pouvait toujours être étouffée rapidement, hors, ils devaient mettre Ombrage sur la touche définitivement. Pour l'instant ils se contenteraient de rester souder et de protéger les plus jeunes, tout maison confondu. Severus allait sortir une fois la réunion fini quand le passage s'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'horreur rose bonbon. Elle leur fit un sourire hypocrite avant de leur parler de la création de la Brigade Inquisitoriale pour surveiller les élèves.

_ Et à votre avis, à quoi servent les Préfets ? Rétorqua Harry, énervé qu'elle s'autorise à pénétrer dans leur antre.

_ C'est pour cela que vous allez en faire partit, Mr. Potter. Sourit-elle mielleusement.

_ C'est non. Trancha le brun. Et aucun élève de ma maison n'en fera partit, pas la peine de demander.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas vous opposer à moi ! S'indigna-t-elle.

_ En tant qu'élève, non, en tant qu'Héritier Potter-Black, futur membre du Magenmagot, possédant deux sièges au conseil des Gouverneurs et Héritier de Griffondor, je le peux totalement. Croyez-moi, Miss Ombrage, vous ne voulez pas m'avoir comme ennemi.

_ Ce sont des menaces ! Vous me menacez devant témoins !

_ Vraiment ? Fit Drago à son tour. Je n'ai entendu aucune menace, et vous ? Demanda-t-il au reste de la Maison qui fit comme Drago et nia avoir entendu quoi que se soit.

_ Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici, Ombrage, reprit Harry, partez et ne remettez plus les pieds dans notre antre et que je n'ai plus à soigner des cicatrices du à des plumes de sang.

Le crapaud blêmit. Si Potter la dénonçait elle était bonne pour Azkaban, à moins qu'elle n'étouffe l'affaire, ce n'était qu'un pitoyable Sang-de-Bourbe après tout. Elle se carapata rapidement de la salle commune des Serpentards. Plusieurs jours passèrent dans un calme relatif. Harry attendait LE faux pas qui lui permettrait d'annihiler Ombrage sans risque qu'elle étouffe l'affaire.

Ce fut finalement à la mi-Avril qu'elle tenta sa chance après avoir été calme pendant un long moment, pensant endormir la confiance de l'ennemi Potter. Théo avait voulu voir Severus pour discuter avec lui de Harry. Il était son tuteur et le jeune Nott sentait qu'il tombait amoureux de son fiancé. Il avait demandé un entretiens avec le sombre professeur et s'y rendait quand il fut touché par un Imperium. Ombrage sourit triomphalement dans l'ombre avant de disparaître avec son otage. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas (et que Dumbledore s'était bien gardé de lui dire) c'était que le moindre Impardonnable lancé à Poudlard affolait les alarmes du bureau du Directeur et de celui du Chef des Aurors. Dans la salle commune, Harry se figea soudainement au milieu de son explication sur le Patronus.

_ Harry ? Demanda un sixième année confus.

Mais le brun ne répondit pas et se rua dans le couloir. Les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années encore debout le suivirent, inquiet. Ils le virent frapper à la porte du professeur de potion et c'est un Severus de mauvaise humeur qui ouvrit, il se calma cependant devant l'air paniqué de sa charge :

_ Harry ?

_ Dis-moi que Théo est avec toi.

_ Non, il n'est pas enc… Harry !

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Sous leurs yeux étonnés il se transforma en un superbe loup noir et renifla dans tous les sens avant de se figer et de se mettre à courir. Les élèves et le professeur le suivirent à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Là, ils se figèrent devant la scène. Théo se trouvait debout sur la rambarde, les yeux dans le vague, un détraqueur à un mètre de lui, Ombrage avait sa baguette pointé sur lui et Harry, sous forme humaine, s'était figé devant eux.

Tout se passa très vite. Un magnifique cerf, des fleurs de lys sur ses bois, fonça sur l'être de cauchemars pendant que le brun ramenait son fiancé à l'intérieur. Ombrage lança un second Imperium, mais sur Harry, avant de crier 'jette-le' au brun. Les Serpentards se figèrent, Severus près à s'élancer pour empêcher un drame, mais Harry les surpris tous. Il tourna un regard meurtrier vers Ombrage, ses yeux luisaient d'un vert inquiétant :

_ L'Imperium ne marche pas sur moi. Fit-il sombrement avant de lui lancer un Expelliarmus si puissant qu'elle fut déchiquetée avant d'avoir touché le mur. De Ombrage, ne restait que des bouts de chairs fumant et une baguette en miettes. Les Serpentards regardaient le brun avec effarement, respect et un soupçon de terreur. L'ambiance était tendue et fut brisée par un chuchotement du côté du Survivant.

_ Harry… ? Demanda Théo, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_ Chut, tout va bien mon ange, je suis là, comme promis. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire du mal.

Les serpents se détendirent, tant qu'ils ne touchaient pas au jeune Nott, son fiancé n'avait pas de raison de les massacrer comme feu Ombrage venait d'en faire l'expérience. Le patronus du brun revint vers eux et se pencha pour frotter sa tête lumineuse contre celle de Théo, toujours collé au torse de son promis qui s'était accroupis en le tenant contre lui.

_ On dirait que maman est venue squatter tes bois, papa. Fit gentiment Harry.

Le cerf secoua la tête, comme s'il était dépité.

_ Lily est bien la seule à pouvoir faire une chose pareil. Sourit Severus en caressant révérencieusement les fleurs de Lys.

L'instant fut brisé quand les élèves laissèrent passer le Directeur et le Chef des Aurors :

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Severus ? Demanda Albus.

_ Ombrage a jeté un Imperium sur Mr. Nott et a tenté de le faire embrasser par un détraqueur. Fit le maître des potions.

Scrigemour pâlit en même temps qu'Albus et les aurors qui les accompagnaient. Nymphadora sortit précipitamment du peloton pour se jeter sur son petit cousin :

_ Bon sang, Ry' ! Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? S'affola-t-elle.

_ Tout va bien, cousine, t'en fait pas. Dit le brun.

_ Et Ombrage ? Grogna la métamorphomage.

Harry lui désigna le tas de chaire fumante.

_ Mais… mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?!

_ Expelliarmus.

_ On ne tue pas avec un sort de désarmement, Mr. Potter. Tonna le chef des Aurors.

_ Vous non, moi si. Vérifiez si vous voulez. Fit il en tendant sa baguette à sa cousine. Elle lança la remontée de sortilèges :

 _Expelliarmus_

 _Spero Patronum_

 _Recurvite_

 _Protego maximus_

 _Protego_

 _Tempus_

Les aurors étaient muets de stupéfaction. Le gamin venait de transformer une femme en bouillit avec un sort de désarmement, ce qui était parfaitement légal au vue de la situation vu qu'il protégeait son promis en situation de légitime défense. Ils partirent finalement, emportant la purée d'Ombrage, les miettes de sa baguette et le détraqueur qu'elle avait appelé.

Ce fut la dernière fois que quelqu'un tenta de chercher des noises à l'Héritier Potter-Black où à son fiancé. Ainsi, les deux amoureux purent finir sereinement leur cinquième année et entamer la sixième.

_ Cette année, à la demande de plusieurs élèves l'année dernière, nous avons décidé de mettre en place une Coupe de duel et une Coupe d'échecs en plus de la Coupe de Quidditch et de celle des quatre maisons. Contrairement au travail d'équipe fournit au Quidditch cela sera des performances individuelles ou en Duo pour certains duels. Mais je vais laisser votre nouveau professeur de DCFM vous expliquer cela. Professeur Black ?

Sirius se leva, tout sourire, sous l'air exaspéré de son filleul. Il expliqua rapidement que les duels se feraient d'abord par deux, cinq duels, puis seuls, cinq duels également, plus un bonus si le champion voulait affronter un professeur de son choix. Harry fut immédiatement intéressé, voilà une occasion en or de récupérer la dernière relique, la baguette de sureau. Il avait la cape de son père, Tom lui avait donné la pierre de résurrection, ne manquait que le bout de bois et il serait le maître de la Mort, quoi que ça veuille dire !

_ Tu vas t'inscrire au Tournois d'échecs, mon Théo ?

_ Oui. Tu pourras faire à la fois le Quidditch et le Duel ?

_ Sans problème, je vais cumuler un peu, entre mon statut de Préfet, de Capitaine de Quidditch…

_ De Capitaine de Duel. Continua un septième année près d'eux.

_ Sérieux ? Demanda le brun.

_ Tu es un bon combattant, un bon tacticien et un bon prof en plus de n'avoir jamais perdu les coupes de Quidditch et des quatre maisons depuis que tu es à Poudlard. Pour quelles raisons ne serais-tu pas choisis ?

_ Bah, on verra bien si tu gère. Fit Blaise.

Et le fait est qu'il géra, et c'est avec brio qu'il conduisit l'équipe de Quidditch à la victoire (encore), qu'il rapporta des points à sa maison en grand nombre, qu'il fit parfaitement son devoir de Préfet, qu'il soutint avec ardeur son petit Théo, désigné Capitaine de l'équipe d'échecs (et le félicita longuement quand il remporta la victoire) et que finalement, il lamina avec ses serpents les autres maisons au club de duel. Et remporta finalement la Coupe en battant Pansy (fallait pas croire, mais bien entraînée cette nana était une véritable furie, loin de la lâche qui l'avait dénoncé dans son ancienne vie).

_ Félicitation Harry. Fit Dumbledore en remettant la coupe au brun. Tu as maintenant le choix, veux-tu affronter un professeur ?

_ Oh ! Moi, moi, moi, moi, moi ! Sautilla Sirius sous l'air exaspéré de Severus. Allez Bambi ! S'il te plaît !

_ Je t'affronte tous les étés Patmol ! Non. Professeur Dumbledore, je veux vous affronter.

_ Vraiment ? Fit le vieil homme avec un pétillement dans les yeux.

_ Oui. Avec comme règle que tous les coups sont permis sauf les impardonnables et les sorts mortels. Cela vous conviens ?

_ Cela me conviens et je relève le défi. Le combat aura lieu demain à 14h.

Harry hocha la tête et repartit vers ses amis. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la salle commune que l'enfer se déchaîna sur le brun. Pansy, Daphnée et Astoria auraient voulut hurler, tout comme Severus qui avait suivit ses serpents ou Sirius qui squattait sans vergogne, mais c'est Théo qui hurla le plus fort. Il était terrorisé pour son fiancé. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure à Harry pour qu'il arrête de crier et tout le reste de la journée et du lendemain matin à le câliner pour qu'il se calme et accepte de laisser son promis y aller. C'est serré entre Blaise et son père, entouré de leurs amis, qu'il regardait les deux combattants entrer dans l'arène. Les membres du Magenmagot et plusieurs journalistes s'étaient invités pour l'occasion. Voir le Survivant Harry Potter combattre le Grand Albus Dumbledore était un événement unique.

_ Il ne va rien arriver, fils, ais confiance en lui. Fit doucement Lord Nott. Son enfant n'avait jamais affiché autant d'émotions en public.

Séraphin était également présent avec Regulus, il voulait voir Dumbledore se faire battre par son égal, la seule personne qu'il estimait ainsi avec Regulus. Derrière eux, Sirius grommelait toujours que son filleul aurait pu le choisir. Remus et Severus étaient bien d'accord, mais uniquement parce qu'ils savaient que Harry pouvait battre Sirius, alors que là ils angoissaient tout de même un brin pour le jeune homme.

Dans l'arène, Harry envoya un sourire rassurant à son promis… ce qui n'eut pour effet que de lui faire froncer les sourcils, lui promettant mille morts s'il ne revenait pas entier ! Il grimaça avant de refaire un check de son équipement. Il portait une tenue en peau de Magyar, renforcé à coup de rune gobelines et elfiques, ses armes se composaient de dagues, d'un katana et d'une épée, les premières dispatchées un peu partout sur lui, les autres croisées dans son dos. Elles avaient été forgées par les gobelins et renforcées par des runes gobeline et naines, cette fois. Sa baguette en bois de houx, jumelle de celle de Tom, était dans un étui sur sa cuisse et sa deuxième, faites sur mesure par un Ollivander extatique, était contre son avant-bras droit dans un deuxième étui. Il avait noué ses longs cheveux en une coiffure elfique compliquée et agrémentée de pierres de protections naines, pour protéger sa tête. Il sourit, il ne pouvait pas être plus prêt ! Dumbledore s'était visiblement aussi apprêté, enfilant une tenue de combat et des protections solides.

_ Bon sang, mais où ce morveux à trouvé tout ça ?! S'exclama Severus.

_ Tout ça quoi ? Demanda Regulus.

_ Les runes elfiques et naines, sa coiffures, les pierres !

_ Disons que nous nous sommes baladés, lui et moi. Sourit moqueusement Séraphin.

Regulus pouffa devant la tête de merlan frit des trois tuteurs.

Le combat commença enfin. Rapidement, Harry délaissa sa baguette pour se servir de ses dagues. Il paraît avec elles et traçait des runes dans le sol pour invoquer des éléments, déstabilisant son adversaire. Il bougeait beaucoup, alors qu'Albus se déplaçait peu, préférant contrer qu'éviter. Harry savait que l'expérience du vieux sorcier jouait en sa défaveur malgré sa réincarnation, aussi, il le laissait s'épuiser magiquement avant de reprendre sa baguette. Il se tournèrent autour un bon moment avant qu'Harry n'active un piège qu'il avait patiemment mis en place en tournant autour de son adversaire et en plaçant plusieurs runes dans l'arène.

Un épais brouillard se leva et le silence se fit avant que des bruits de luttes ne résonne à nouveau. Il se dissipa rapidement, laissant Albus au milieu de clones du brun. Il parvint, non sans mal, à tous les détruire mais se rendit rapidement compte que pendant qu'il se battait contre les clones, son adversaire n'avait pas perdu son temps et avalé plusieurs potions bienfaitrices en plus d'invoquer plusieurs serpents qui encerclèrent rapidement le vieux sorcier. Ce dernier les souffla d'une vague de feu avant de se tourner vers le brun. Harry attrapa une bille bleu et la lança rapidement sur le vieil homme en arc-de-cercle. Albus l'explosa et fut stupéfait de voir qu'elle ne contenait que de l'eau.

Dans le public on fronça les sourcils. Le jeune Potter tentait-il de noyer le Directeur avec des gouttes d'eau ? Mais ils furent stupéfaits de le voir changer les centaines de gouttelettes en fines aiguilles qui foncèrent sur le vénérable sorcier. Albus dut invoquer un bouclier puissant pour s'en sortir indemne mais ce dernier vola en éclat quand un coup d'épée le frappa. Harry fit un croche-pied à son adversaire avant de s'éloigner, esquivant partiellement le sors du vieil homme. Ses protections firent bien leur travail mais il ressentit quand même un picotement à son bras gauche. Il profita que son adversaire se relève pour avaler une potion et se remit en place, rangeant son arme.

Albus lui lança alors un sort puissant qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait esquiver. Il s'entailla rapidement la main et plaça un bouclier qui résista tant bien que mal à l'attaque.

Il sortit sa baguette et siffla rapidement un sort en fourchelangue, seul Séraphin l'entendit tant le sifflement était bas. Il sourit en voyant le sol se mouvoir comme un serpent. Harry s'y déplaçait avec l'agilité d'un chat mais le vieil homme n'en menait pas large. Sa perte d'équilibre lui fut fatale quand Harry se mit à enchaîner plusieurs sorts d'apparence inoffensifs comme le jambencoton ou le tarentallegra, le tout en silence. Ces sorts peu puissant et peu coûteux en magie déstabilisaient son adversaire, permettant eu brun de finalement prendre le dessus d'un puissant expelliarmus bien dosé (il ne voulait pas non plus faire de la bouillit de Directeur) qui envoya le vieux sorcier dans les pommes alors que la baguette se sureau atterrissait dans sa main.

Un silence de mort régna dans l'arène avant que Neville se lève pour applaudir son ami, rapidement suivit par l'ensemble des présents qui étaient soufflés par ce combat. Bon sang, le gamin n'avait même pas mit toute sa puissance magique dans le duel ! C'est un Harry tout sourire qui réceptionna son fiancé. Avant que tous ses amis ne viennent le féliciter pour sa superbe victoire.

Le buffet de fin d'année fut merveilleux pour les Serpentards qui avaient raflé toutes les coupes ! Oubliant complètement leur éducation et leur réputation ils firent une fiesta monstrueuse devant les trois autres maisons médusées. Où étaient leurs froids Serpentards, par Merlin !?

La veille du départ pour les grandes vacances, Albus s'entretint avec Harry dans son bureau :

_ Tu as conservé la baguette. Fit-il au jeune homme devant lui. C'était un constat car il avait vite remarqué que la baguette qu'on lui avait rendu n'était pas la relique.

_ Oui. Vous savez, tout comme moi, que je suis son nouveau maître.

_ Cela te fait déjà deux relique, Harry. Que comptes-tu faire ?

_ Rien.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant tu pourrais être le maître de la Mort.

_ Mais je le suis déjà. Sourit le brun.

_ Vraiment ? Donc pour Voldem…

_ Il n'a a plus de Voldemort depuis longtemps, professeur. Le coupa Harry.

_ Si Harry, il a fait en sorte de rester parmi nous.

_ Et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il parte. Voldemort est définitivement mort. Tous ses Horcruxes sont avec lui également.

_ Je vois. Dans ce cas il ne me reste plus grand-chose à faire…

_ Si.

_ Hum ?

_ Prendre une retraite bien méritée et un bon amant tout en laissant à Severus la joie de découvrir le métier de Directeur de Poudlard. Fit sérieusement le brun.

Albus le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

_ Eh bien je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil, mon garçon ! Il est plus que temps !

_ Vous n'oublierez jamais Gellert, mais vous pouvez toujours vivre pleinement. Vous l'avez mérité.

Harry quitta le bureau avec un sourire aux lèvres. Son passé était désormais totalement derrière lui, ne restait plus que l'avenir.

 _Et le temps passa…_

_ Je suis Préfet en Chef !

_ Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon… Mon petit Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaambiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Bouh ouh ouh !

_ Arrête de pleurnicher sac à puces !

_ Je suis fier de toi, louveteau. Tout comme Lily doit l'être.

_ Pardoooooones moooooiiiiiiiiiiiii Prooooooongs !

 _Encore…_

Si tu voyais ça Lily, songea Severus en regardant Harry. Ton fils, Préfet en Chef, Major de promotion, Capitaine des équipes de Quidditch et Duel, fiancé à l'homme qu'il aime depuis ses trois ans. Tu serais fière Lily. Très fière.

 _Je le suis, Sev'._

Severus se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Étrange, il avait cru entendre une voix…

 _Et encore..._

Harry regardait avec fascination son Théo avancer vers lui. Il était vêtu d'une tunique blanche immaculée le faisant passer pour un ange. _Son_ _ange_. Il était aux bras de son père qui l'amenait fièrement à l'autel. Devant lui, le patronus de Harry portait fièrement un panier plein de pétales de Lys qui s'envolaient sous une brise qui semblait s'enrouler autour des deux Nott. Drago et Blaise servaient de témoins à Harry et Théo, respectivement. La fête se déroula au château des Potter devant la noblesses anglaise et nombre d'élèves de Poudlard qui étaient devenu des amis. Elle fut merveilleuse, le château resplendissant après que les vieilles pierres aient retrouvaient leurs blancheurs, la salle de Bal et les jardins se parant de soieries blanches et de pierres translucides comme des diamants ou des opales qui brillaient sous la lumière.

_ La cérémonie était emplit d'une telle pureté…

_ Et les mariés si beaux dans leurs tenues blanches sertit de diamants…

_ Et le patronus de Lord Potter-Black, c'est comme si James et Lily Potter étaient parmi nous en ce jour si important pour leur fils.

_ Oh oui. Vous avez raison.

Harry sourit en écoutant les commérages des Ladys. Son ouïe fine de loup l'aidant en cela. C'était effectivement un beau mariage. Tout à fait digne de l'ange à son bras. _Son ange_.

 _Tranquillement…_

_ Heu… Harry…

_ Ça, c'est le côté Black qui ressort… Fit le Survivant.

Théo regarda son mari avec de gros yeux avant que ce dernier ne s'exclame :

_ Nymphadora ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas souffler sur le berceau de mon fils !

_ Il a récupéré ma maladresse ? Demanda la jeune femme en arrivant.

Harry souleva Teddy pour qu'il soit au niveau de ses yeux.

_ Mon bébé a les cheveux roses et un bec de canard et on doit partir dans dix minutes chez Drago pour le Bal de Yule, tu as intérêt à remettre de l'ordre !

 _Doucement…_

_ TEDDY HARRY ! LÉO THÉO ! AMARYLLIS ELEANOR !

_ Oui papa ? Fit un Teddy aux cheveux bleu.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Léo en sortant la tête de son armoire.

_ Oui mon papounet d'amour ? Fit joyeusement Amaryllis en arrêtant de coiffer ses longs cheveux.

_ Allons amour, ne t'énerve pas comme ça.

_ HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Il est hors de question que mes petits bébés aillent à cette soirée de débauche !

_ C'est un enterrement de vie de garçon pour Léo, tu as eut la même chose avant notre mariage.

_ Justement ! Drago n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de nous traîner dans une boite de streap-tease !

_ Ah ? Fit innocemment son mari. Un peu trop innocemment.

_ Ne me dis pas que _tu_ lui as demandé de m'emmener dans une boite de _streap-tiseuses_ exprès !

_ …

_ _Harry_ ?

_ En fait, je lui ai plutôt ordonné de…

_ Cours.

Les enfants regardèrent leur papa poursuivre leur daddy, une pile d'assiette à la main.

_ Grand-père doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant l'argenterie des Nott servir de projectile à papa… Fit Teddy.

_ Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée cette soirée… ronchonna Léo.

_ Mais non ! On va bien s'amuser ! Fit joyeusement leur petite sœur.

_ …

_ Ne me dis pas que Scorpius vous a acheté pour que vous m'emmeniez dans une boite de _streap-tiseuses_ ! Râla Léo.

_ Traîtresse. Siffla Teddy. Moi qui voulait mater des beaux mecs !

_ Bah, il n'a pas eut grand-chose à faire. Sourit la seule fille.

_ Je suis certain que ta charmante fiancée sera ravie d'apprendre ça !

Amaryllis grimaça. Merde, son adorable fiancée avait le tempérament de son père quand elle était en colère. Et _personne_ ne voulait croiser Séraphin Serpentard en colère. Sauf peut-être Regulus Serpentard, son si gentil mari. Gentillesse dont leur fille avait hérité _la plupart du temps_ …

 _Jusqu'à la fin…_

_ Ils se sont endormis ensemble comme ils ont vécus. Ne soit pas triste amour. Fit doucement Scorpius à un Léo effondré.

_ J'aurais voulu… un peu plus…

_ Je sais. Comme j'aurais voulu que mes parents restent un peu plus.

_ Pardon…

_ Je n'ai rien à te pardonner mon amour. Sourit gentiment le blond. Viens, il est tard.

Scorpius entraîna son mari hors du caveau des Potter où reposaient désormais ses parents.

 _Ou pas…_

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur le néant avant de les poser sur un homme qui se tenait près de lui.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je m'appelle Myrddin Wyllt. Mais je suis plus connu sous le nom de…

_ Merlin.

_ Exact. Depuis ma mort je suis celui qui porte le visage de la Mort. Désormais, ce sera toi.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_ Tu vas aller dans le royaume des Esprit, auprès de tous ceux qui sont morts, mais tu seras leur maître, le roi du domaine.

_ Vous y serez aussi ?

_ Oui. Et je resterais à tes côtés pour t'apprendre ton nouveau rôle. J'ai longtemps attendu un Héritier. Tu es là désormais.

_ Dans ce cas, allons retrouver mon Théo. Je suis sûre qu'il m'attend.

Myrddin sourit avant de les faire disparaître.

Fin ~

* * *

Ta-daam ~ J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Alors, _je sais_ , mon Harry est un peu OC sur les bords, mais j'aime l'idée qu'il embrasse pleinement sa nature de Serpentard refoulé, parce qu'entre nous, pour survivre chez les Dursley, mieux vaut être Serpentard que Griffondor. (Et non, Voldy-chou n'a rien à voir là dedans!)

Bref. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
